Of Pride and Power
by The Weaver of Dreams
Summary: A life is lost, a heart is grieved, and pain begets pain. With her past and present destroyed, Kagome's only hope to reconnect with the future lies with the very one who destroyed them; Sesshomaru. Will she ever return home or will she forever be bound to the Daiyoukai who eradicated her life? SessKag
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of what would happen if... So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power**  
Chapter 1: The Encounter

Kagome tightened her grip on the curve of her bow, aiming an arrow towards Sesshomaru. The bow shook unsteadily in her fingers, her courage threatening to buckle beneath fear. The power to purify was no longer her own and without a guardian hanyou, cursed monk or skillful slayer to aid her, Kagome was nothing more than a frail human with a bow.

"You want revenge." he observed plainly, his expression guarded and unreadable. The robes adorning him were as white as the moon they reflected, matching the silk like strands of his flowing hair.

"Why?" she breathed, swallowing against the painful bulge of grief lodged in her throat. It'd been months since she'd last seen him and time had done little to heal the injuries he inflicted. "Why did you do it? Why?"

Sesshomaru looked to her calculatively, weighing her importance and finding her worthy of an answer. "I suppose if not for you, the events that bore me tolerance for you humans would have never occurred." he mused thoughtfully, lifting a hand to tuck the wayward strands of silver behind a pointed ear. "Inversely," he paused, as hatred frosted his countenance. "...this statement remains true. Be grateful, I have afforded you mercy that wasn't afforded to her."

"Her?" Kagome echoed moments before the answer came to her. Rin. Dark eyes lit with understanding; any harm bestowed against his favored charge would've been enough to produce the red-eyed berserker Sesshomaru from her nightmares.

"What? What happened to her?" she pressed in panic, her bow lowering beneath the weight of her troubled unease. Kagome may not have known the child in length, but Rin was a brave, plucky child she adored. "Is she the reason you snapped?". Her latter question held an accusatory tone without apology. Nothing could excuse the evils he wrought against her.

Nothing.

The stoicism remained unchanged on his lips as clawed fingers gracefully reached into the folds of silk to procure the jewel that called to her. To her surprise the jewel was whole, appearing as perfect as the day it was torn from her side. Idly, he looked to the gem and then to her.

"You happened." he informed.

"M-Me? What a minute!" she said, a splayed hand raising to rest on her chest. "That's not true! Sesshomaru I'd never hurt Rin, you know I wouldn't. "

"That is understood." he affirmed. "However, it was your ignorance that caused such unrest in my lands. If not for you, this jewel wouldn't have returned and Rin would be alive. I have rectified your error."

"Error?!" she repeated with fire. "You consider Inuyasha, my friends-your allies, an error? They didn't kill Rin!"

Sesshomaru said little and his face betrayed the same. Kagome could only wonder how he could live beneath the weight of innocent lives but then again, just as his demeanor suggested, Sesshomaru just didn't care. Heartening memories were soon squelched with harsh reality and Kagome felt sick for it, dropping to her knees.

"Why? She breathed, pressing her palm into her cheek to wipe the tears from her cheek. "Why them? I get why you killed Naraku, but why them? They were your allies."

Again, a terse hum of acknowledgement was made at his lips and after lengthy pause, words followed. "This Sesshomaru will no longer be played for the fool by those who desire the Shikon Jewel." he informed. "Those who seek it will meet their end."

"You killed them, because they wanted the jewel?" she asked, her words rasp and cracked. "We were trying to keep it safe! You can't blame us for Rin's death!" she shouted.

Appearing like white wisps of hot breath on cold air, Sesshomaru appeared before her, closing the distance between them. Startled, Kagome stumbled back, lifting her chin to look to him.

"You who brought the Shikon Jewel to this era, do you take no responsibility for your ignorance?" he inquired with an unmistakable edge of retribution to his words, one that promised violence if answered incorrectly.

"You know?" she inquired meekly, lowering her chin to stare at his ankles..

"Do not insult the insight of this Sesshomaru." he warned. "Little happens in my lands that I am unaware of."

"I..." Kagome faltered. In a sense he was right. If she never arrived in the feudal era, the jewel would've never come with her and Naraku wouldn't have found power. Her appearance into this time set of a catalyst of events that otherwise would've never happened, but still, this wasn't her fault!

"I'm sorry." she offered bitterly, her apology false but necessary. "But why? Why Inuyasha? Why Miroku? Sango, Shippo, Kaede–why?!"

Like before, silence was his answer and arrogance its tone. Having enough words for the both of them, Kagome spoke once more. "Inuyasha was trying to protect the village!" she informed, rising to her feet to stand toe to toe with the Daiyoukai.

"You stormed in there and went all Rambo! Inuyasha knew if you didn't calm down you'd hurt everyone..." pausing, Kagome's words faltered, giving time for a fresh wave of tears to flow. "He was right."

Just as before, Sesshomaru said nothing. If not for his wit when he did speak, Kagome would have thought him dumb. The fact he had no remorse or words to offer was infuriating. A jolt of indignance jerked her arm upward and her open palm raced towards his striped cheek. Before the attack could connect, a clawed hand seized her wrist.

Sesshomaru cocked his head and silver strands spilled from his shoulder onto his chest. "You, a mere human would dare to strike this Sesshomaru?" he inquired.

"You deserve that and more!" she seethed. "I'm sorry Rin was taken from you but you acted like a spoiled brat! You're no better than a kid who got his candy taken from him and selfishly deciding no one else gets to eat just because you didn't get to!"

His grip firmed, threatening to break bone. Kagome shuddered, clasping his wrist with her free hand with the hopes of prying her limb free. Her efforts were useless. "It appears you haven't shed your naive ignorance." he observed. "You court death with your words."

Kagome saw the jewel and on an impulse she reached for it. With a jerk of her arm, Sesshomaru threw her back and the cool evening grass caught her fall. "It's not yours!" she protested. "If you're not going to use it, at least let me go home! There's nothing left for me here, you made sure of that." The latter part of her accusation was unapologetically drenched in bitterness and anger. Yet even in her most biting tone, which admittedly had as much bite as a goldfish, it failed to move even a hair on Sesshomaru's fine brow.

Speaking nothing, Kagome felt the need to fill his silence. "Why allow me to live?" she breathed, searchingly looking to him for any trace of the heart that was found in his brother. None was found. "Why not kill me like the rest? I was there too, I saw it all. Why spare me?"

The memory was as vivid as the gold reflective gaze before her that glowed in the moon's light. Eyes of red, fangs and claws raced towards her at inhuman speeds. A barrier was made and purity expelled from her like a cannon's blast. Eyes cleared and refocused. Fighting against her barrier, the jewel was seized and torn from her neck. In a rush of wind, Kagome was left alone with her dead.

"Do you wish death?" he offered, raising his claws.

With a shake of her head, Kagome knew her answer. "No." she breathed. A succinct sound was made by ways of acknowledgement and goodbye, before the apathetic daiyoukai, turned to continue his unknown journey.

For minutes, Kagome watched his back, feeling the thrumming pulse of the shikon jewel grow fainter with each step he took. In a world that no longer accepted her, that jewel was the last hope she had to reconnect with her former life.

Finding strength to believe for the impossible, Kagome stood and with a quickened step, hastened after the immortal who destroyed her life and with the frail hope to find it again.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of what would happen if... So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power**  
Chapter 2: Confrontation

Kagome trailed Sesshomaru from a distance. Thankfully the jewel proved to act like a homing beacon and gave her something to follow when sight failed her. This carried on for only half a day when the Daiyoukai suddenly appeared before her with such suddenness that she almost walked right into him.

With a brief yelp in surprise, Kagome stumbled back, her bow raised half heartedly as the reality of its uselessness set in. "Don't do that!" she scolded, straightening her posture and brushing the folds of her skirt down.

"Why do you follow this Sesshomaru?" he inquired stonily.

"Do you see anyone else walking around here with my last ticket to go home?" she challenged. "That jewel isn't yours and I can't leave without it." Of course Sir Stares-a-lot had nothing to say to her. "Look, is there anything I can do to get you to return it to me?"

"I require nothing from a mere human." he informed.

"Don't give me that 'mere human' stuff mister." she rebutted, her hands moving to her hips. "If you could tolerate Rin, you can tolerate me. You wouldn't call her a 'mere human' would you?" Kagome challenged. Though slight, Sesshomaru's eyes thinned at the insult. Emboldened by her success in getting under his skin, Kagome pressed forward. "I didn't think so. Look, the last thing I want to do is follow around the guy who-"

Kagome stalled as the dark memory blitzed through her mind. After a rattled breath for strength, she continued. "The guy who killed my friends, but I'll do it because you're holding the one thing keeping me from seeing my family again.'

"I don't belong in this world anymore." she admitted solemnly. "You probably know what it's like to lose the things you cared for, it's why you went so crazy when you slayed Naraku right? I'm guessing it was his fault Rin was hurt." she surmised, moving a clenched hand to her chest. "But just as Naraku took the things that you held dear, you've taken the very same from me.'

"You're from this era, I'm not. Everything's gone. You destroyed everyone I ever loved here and are keeping me from returning to the ones who love me. I get that there's nothing you need from me, I don't have anything worth giving to someone like you. But without that jewel, I can't go home and if following you is the only option left to me, I'll do it if only to stay close to the last tie to my family."

Wind softly tousled both hair and grass is it rolled across the emerald hills. As the wind quieted, Sesshomaru's rich words replaced it. "I will permit your presence if that is your decision." he decreed as he turned from her before speaking once more in passing, "However, I will not allow this jewel to suffer your incompetence again."

Wearily, Kagome let out a sigh brimming with relief. Unlike Inuyasha who was as transparent as the day was sunny, Sesshomaru was as murky as miasma and up till then, Kagome wasn't sure if she'd survive this encounter. With a bow of respect Kagome spoke, "Thank you.", and she truly meant it.


	3. Chapter 3: Reasons

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of what would happen if... So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power**  
Chapter 3: Reasons

Days passed, each as uneventful as the last. Sesshomaru made for terribly poor travel company. Aside from the casual twitch of his ear when she sneezed or whistled, the silk garbed Daiyoukai made no notice of her.

At first, Kagome was grateful for the distance. Afterall, when looking at him all she could think of was a battlefield rich with dissipating miasma and the curdled cries of her friends. The devilish smirk of the beloved hanyou came to mind, and Kagome's eyes watered for it. Inuyasha had fought the hardest and was the last to fall.

Looking to the clear blue sky, Kagome could only wonder how it ended up that she was following the murderer of her friends like a lost puppy. Mashing her palms against her head, Kagome forced herself to think of anything other than the tragedy she found herself living.

Ruminating on what was wouldn't help her at all. Her friends were gone, Sesshomaru killed them, and to a degree she was going to have to accept it. The problem that she needed to solve was how to get the jewel from 'So-so-spoiled'. This all happened because Rin was hurt, or more likely, dead.

What was a mystery was how. Jogging up to his side, Kagome asked her question. "How'd it happen?" she asked, keeping her tone sober. "Rin I mean."

Sesshomaru suffered a sidelong glance in her direction before facing forward. Of course he said nothing, but Kagome allowed him the silence to gather his thoughts. Her patience was rewarded with an answer but not without an hour passing.

"Naraku." he offered by ways of explanation and honestly, it was enough. Not enough to justify the hour long wait, but it was something. To her surprise, he expounded. "I was fooled, again." he admitted. "I thought Rin safe with Ah-Uhn and Jaken. I was mistaken."

"Where are they?" she asked softly, turning her cheek to face him.

Sesshomaru looked to a billowing cloud as it rolled across the sky. "With Rin." he answered solemnly.

Kagome's brows knit together with a thought. "Couldn't tenseiga revive them?" she asked. "I thought it could bring people back from the dead."

At her question, though slight, Sesshomaru's shoulders sank, his gaze turning inward. "My father's fang is not without limitations." he admitted. "Nothing can return Rin and now, Jaken and Ah-Uhn protect her in the afterlife."

Doing what he failed to in this life. That part was left unsaid, but by the regret in his words it was implied. Slowly everything started to make sense. Sesshomaru was a proud being, one seemingly without fault. For the first time in his life he made a mistake, one that could never be fixed.

"I get it." Kagome mused as she meditated on the events. "It's like a report I once heard. There was this kid who never was allowed to eat sweet buns." she began, speaking thoughtfully as she recalled the story. "So he goes through his whole childhood never eating sweet buns and when he graduates from school, he leaves home and goes to college. Well, when he got there he ate so many sweet buns that it made him sick and he got sent to the hospital."

Pausing, Kagome gathered her thoughts. "You probably don't experience death often." she mused. "The last person to go was your dad right? There wasn't anything you could do to stop that from happening. With Rin though, you could've stopped it."

"What does Rin have to do with your scholar?" he asked pointedly, his words clipped with annoyance.

With a casual shrug, Kagome answered him. "Neither of you had self control. Just like he didn't know what to do with himself when he could finally eat sweet buns, you didn't know what to do with yourself when Rin died." Pausing, Kagome took in a deep, rattled breath. "Did you really mean to kill everyone?"

Quiet enveloped them like a duvet, insulating and smothering. "This Sesshomaru is not without control." he announced. "Aside from you and I, the history of this jewel has been erased and now there is peace within my lands."

Gently Kagome clasped her hands together in thought, her expression going distant as she waded back into the depths of her nightmares. "Sesshomaru, if I had been the first one you attacked, and if my barrier had snapped you out of your rage sooner... would everyone still be alive?"

Silence was her answer.


	4. Chapter 4: Salt and Stones

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of what would happen if... So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 4: Salt and Stones

Spring eventually gave way to summer, marking the first year since Kagome became trapped in the past. Sesshomaru normally wandered on the outskirts of villages, keeping to the forests. However, on this rare occasion his path clipped closer and Kagome decided to make the most of it.

"I need to drop by the village." she announced briefly. "I'll catch up with you."

Unsurprisingly, the pinnacle of Sesshomaru's response was his head gently cocking to the side in curiosity. To the naked eye of course the movement would've been undetected, but Kagome had traveled with him enough to notice the subtle hints of emotion his stoic countenance offered.

With a wave Kagome carefully descended the cricket filled hill, being careful to not tear the worn leather buckles of her shoes. As she approached the village, women gasped, men grunted and Kagome remembered.

Their reception wasn't unlike how Kaede's village treated her. Smiling, Kagome did her best to look innocent and nonthreatening. "Hi! Can I speak to your village elder?"

A haggard man with a knobbed cane approached with a bag of salt in hand. Kagome sighed and braced herself for the spray of grit that was tossed at her like seeds to a field.

"Be gone evil spirit!" he commanded. "Be gone!"

"Hey! Cut that out!" she protested, brushing the crystals from her skin and shoulders. "I'm not an evil spirit."

"Then why do you dress so strangely?" he objected, reaching for another handful of salt.

"I'm not from around here ok? I need help." she admitted. "Do you have any spare clothes I might have? Mine are wearing out and will be nothing but rags the next time I see a village." The thought of travelling in hole filled clothes alongside Sesshomaru hardly sounded comfortable. In that state she'd be every bit the low down human he probably saw her has.

The man looked her over and with his cane tapped the younger man beside him until he bent low. They murmured amongst themselves, casting shady looks of disapproval towards her.

"P-please?" she added weakly when she realized their frowns weren't improving.

"Be gone woman! We want no part of your tricks." he decided. The young villager lifted his hoe for emphasis. Two more men stepped forward, their farming tools raised as weapons. Hesitantly, Kagome took a step backwards with her palms splayed.

"Fine I can catch a hint." she reasoned, backing away. With a sigh she turned from the village, walking away in thought. Now how was she going to get new clothes? It wasn't like she could just drop in a at a local department store. If she had coin then–

Kagome's step faltered when a stone struck her back. Turning her cheek to her horror, a handful of emboldened boys chased after her with rocks in hand. It wasn't the best time for memories, but her heart suddenly ached for Inuyasha knowing he'd experienced the same.

With a heavy breath, Kagome ran but not before a stone managed to strike the back of her head. Staggering, Kagome escaped into the forest and thankfully the villagers gave up their pursuit. Once safe, she paused to inspect her injuries. The thrown salt hadn't done much damage, but her cheeks were still sore. Her head absolutely ached and with a touch to her crown, Kagome found blood. Her thick hair took the brunt of the impact, but not without a sizeable scrape to her scalp.

The strap on her shoes was shot and Kagome estimated that they had a handful of weeks before they were completely useless. Perhaps if she had some rope she could tie them to her feet... Suddenly the Shikon Jewel pulsed behind her, alerting her to her visitor.

"They rejected you." Sesshomaru noted.

Sighing, Kagome agreed falling to her back. Dappled sunlight peeking through the canopy proved to be her only comfort. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." she said, her words thoughtful. "I guess I'm just too strange."

To her chagrin, a hum of agreement was made and lifting her head back, Kagome glared daggers at his upside down back. "I will return." was all he said before he faded into a blur of wind. In a matter of seconds the presence of the Shikon Jewel faded to nothing and in that moment Kagome was faced with an unsettling truth.

Sesshomaru only tolerated her presence because he wanted to for at any time, he could disappear along with the hope to see her family.


	5. Chapter 5: Brave

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of what would happen if... So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 5: Brave

It was the sound of silence that woke Kagome. The owls ceased their hooting, the bats their chattering and the coyotes their howling. Startled, Kagome lifted her cheek from her perch atop a fat tree branch to spot the warm glow of torches below.

With several rubs of her eyes, Kagome recognized the men as the men from the village. "The trail ends here." said one as he circled the tree. "Look! I found one of its shoes!"

"That's not a shoe." remarked another. "I don't know what that is but it's not human."

Wryly, Kagome's brow twitched in frustration. Of course she was human, she just wasn't from this time. Tucking her knees to her chest, Kagome slimmed herself, praying the thick branch and foliage would keep her hidden from their sight. Inuyasha had a lot of funny habits, but this was one she could appreciate. If she had slept on the forest floor, those men would've taken her.

"Told ya'" said another. "What woman dresses like that or disappears into thin air?"

"Not a human one." agreed the third man.

"I told you we should've taken it out at the village. Put its head on a stake to ward other monsters off."

Like the stifling air of a room too hot, the sudden power of the Shikon Jewel enveloped her from above, cutting her breath. Lifting her chin she spotted the daiyoukai clothed in white, his face shadowed by night. Only his golden eyes and silver hair caught the wayward light of the torches, casting ominous shadows across his person.

Kagome looked to him, pleading with her fear stricken eyes for help. His chin tipped curiously before he receded into the darkness. The men below would definitely hurt her and Sesshomaru... if he had any intention of helping he would've done so. He was watching her, a casual observer to whatever fate had in store.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she assumed he'd be a failsafe, a last minute rescuer in a time of trouble. Since she arrived in the Feudal Era, there was always a failsafe. Her companions came to her aid countless times to spare her from the clutches of death. Even Sesshomaru played the role of savior on occasion, though, much had changed between them since then.

"Do you think she climbed this tree?" a man asked.

Kagome's attention broke from the shadowed daiyoukai to the warm light below. Looking back to Sesshomaru, he no longer was on his perch but had retreated further up into the tree and was completely hidden from view.

"Coward." she breathed, knowing he'd hear her.

Appearing like the wind against her lips, Sesshomaru's person suddenly covered her own. The Shikon Jewel pulsed between them, matching the beat of Kagome's startled heart. A clawed hand rested beside one ear while his lips hovered beside the other. "If you are unable to protect yourself," he began, his words soft like the breaths of a slumbering babe. "You are unworthy of this Sesshomaru's presence." Kagome blinked and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: By the Fire

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of what would happen if... So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 6: By the Fire

"I can climb up and take a look." one villager offered, lifting his torch towards the tree to give light to the greenery beneath the branch that held Kagome. Bark pressed deeply into her back, her lungs clamored for air that her throat was too afraid to take. Panic induced adrenaline seized her thoughts and the sight of the flickering torch echoed an old memory...

"You'll never hit anything like that." Inuyasha scolded as he dodged Kagome's punch to flick her forehead with clawed fingers.

"Easy for you to say, you fight with your hands all the time!" she protested in frustration, untangling her own feet from themselves to stand up straight.

"Yeah but even the best archers can do a little hand to hand fighting." he argued. "Your bow breaks and you're a sitting duck!"

"That's what I have you for." she excused brightly, her finger moving to tap her cheek. Inuyasha reflected her cheery smile with the inverse; an irritated scowl.

Miroku sat up to peer over the crackling fire, tearing the bag of chips open to clean the wrapper of its crumbs. "I hate to say it Kagome, but Inuyasha has a point. Bows are good for long range fighting, but you should be able to fend against enemies at close range."

Kagome's hands went to her hips in a soft protest. Every JRPG she'd ever known taught her the same thing; the party always protected the white mage. Intense battles and brawls just weren't her thing, she was a priestess meant to heal and purify.

Sango grinned placatingly as she approached the two. "How about I show you a few moves?" she offered. "Inuyasha might not be the best teacher."

"I teach just fine!" he argued with a raised fist.

Clearing his throat, Miroku reached forward and yanked the hanyou to his side by a crimson sleeve. "Now, now Inuyasha, let's not get in the way of the women training." he reasoned leaning forward to watch with interest. "After all, this is a perfect opportunity to study them to enhance our own abilities."

"You just want to see two women fighting." Shippo accused flatly in-between gummy bears.

Offended, Miroku assumed a holy pose with his fingers lifted. "Of course not. A holy man such as I would never do such a thing. I simply want to oversee their progress for...educational reasons."

"Pervert!" Sango accused, knocking her fist atop his head to their amusement. While they fussed, Inuyasha approached Katome quietly.

"Hey." he muttered softly so as not to alert the others. Kagome turned to find him in deep contemplation. Sobering her amusement at the trio behind them, Kagome gave the hanyou her full attention. "I'm serious. I want you to learn something okay? It'd make me feel better if I knew you could defend yourself at least a little. Or at least long enough until I could get to you."

Seeing the earnest in his heart, Kagome smiled and put a hand to his arm. "Alright Inuyasha, I'll learn." she agreed, squeezing gently. He smirked, she grinned and the fire blazed.


	7. Chapter 7: Independence Applied

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of what would happen if... So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 7: Independence Applied

"Look!" one of the villagers called mid-climb. "You're right, someone climbed up here. The bark is torn from the tree!"

Swearing under her breath, Kagome shouldered her bow and crouched atop her perch, muscles coiled and tense. What the men said fell deaf on her ears, her attention solely on the leaves that shielded her. She was on her own. This time, no one would save her and the cost of failure would be her life.

A head crowned. Kagome dropped, swinging on the branch to bash his temple with her foot. He fell, as did she, landing on top of his back and with a slam to his head against the ground, he was unconscious . Startled men yelped; disoriented, Kagome failed to assess her surroundings. An arm slung itself around her neck...

"Inuyasha if you please." Sango instructed, pointing for him to hold Kagome. A clawed hand reached around her neck, pulling Kagome against his chest. Inuyasha cleared his throat nervously, Kagome fought a blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. "Now Kagome, like we practiced?"

Kagome gripped his arm, opened her mouth and bit...hard. The villager howled in pain, giving Kagome enough time to twist his arm behind him and swiftly swung her foot, striking his sensitives. The howl turned into a shrill and the man crumpled to the ground, his hands shielding his nether regions.

Two were down with one left to go. The man ran at her with a club in hand. He swung, she ducked and her fist slammed into his throat. He choked, she kicked, and he fell. Panting, Kagome stood up straight, assessing her handiwork.

Until now, Sango's lessons were nothing but practice. Even with fear and adrenaline spiking through her veins, Kagome found the wherewithal to release a choked laugh. "Thanks guys." she whispered, speaking to the memory of those who once cared for her. "You were right."

White silk billowed down from the trees and Sesshomaru apathetically observed the remnants of the fight, though his brow did twitch at the sight of the man clutching his crotch. "You!" she snapped, feeling her former indignation return. "How could you just abandon a helpless girl to–mmph!" Kagome's words turned to muffled nonsense as thick cloth struck her face.

Clawing for air, Kagome tore the fabric from her face only to find her arms full with a traditional priestess hakama and a robe. Wooden sandals were thrown to her feet. "Clothe yourself." Sesshomaru advised before sauntering away from the clearing.

In her confusion, Kagome became like him and unable to find the appropriate words, she said nothing.


	8. Chapter 8: Rained In

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 8: Rained In

The dawn light painted the sky with elegant sweeps of crimson and orange as the sun rose to embrace a sky blanketed by clouds. The sight was so awe inspiring, Kagome almost missed her chance to catch her breakfast.

Almost.

A fish splashed in the rushing stream, her arrow loosed and a meal was caught. Her success was short lived when the light patters of rain tapped atop her head. Nabbing the bobbing fish by her arrow, Kagome retreated to the cleft in the rock where she'd made camp just as the sounds of thunder rumbled through the thick air.

The campfire was still aglow and with a armful of brush, it was crackling louder than the sheets of rain that fell beyond her shelter. Kagome settled herself beside the flames and cleaned her fish, placed it on a skewer and set it beside the fire to cook.

"It's so weird that you don't eat." Kagome remarked offhandedly to Sesshomaru who reclined comfortably against the inset rock. His attention was entranced by the weather, finding it far more interesting than her. "Food is one of the best things in life." she continued, turning her meal so it cooked evenly.

"My mom used to make fish glazed in orange sauce and she'd serve it over rice with pickled radish." A pleasant shiver tingled Kagome's toes and traveled to her nose at the memory of it. "I bet if you had it you'd re-think your no food motto."

A disgruntled hum of disagreement sounded from his lips. Chuckling lightly Kagome warmed herself from the flame. "Oh don't be so sore. You know, if you let me have the jewel I could go back and get some for you." she offered. A second hum of disagreement was made to her dismay.

It wasn't that she expected him to agree, it just saddened her that he wouldn't. "It's been a whole year since I've seen them." she mentioned, her gaze turning distant as she stared into the flickering flames. "I wonder if they're okay..." It was a hopeless thing to think about. Until Sesshomaru relinquished the jewel she was stuck, destined to grow old and die in a time not her own.

Taking a rattled breath, Kagome decided to change the conversation. "What about you? I know your father's gone, but what about your mother?" Knowing the drill, Kagome waited. She turned her fish. Sesshomaru answered.

"She lives."

"Do you miss her?"

Succinct hum of disagreement. Well, she wasn't getting anywhere with simple questions. New tactic- questions that couldn't be answered in a word or two.

"What's she like?"

Silence.

She turned the fish.

"Noble, powerful, wise." he listed absently.

Three words, not exactly an example of riveting conversation but it was more than a hum. Pressing forward Kagome asked, "Do you take after your father or your mother more?"

Silence.

Fish turned.

"Neither."

Back to single word answers. Kagome resigned her efforts for a normal exchange and decided to fill the silence herself. "Huh." she mused, lifting her meal to inspect it and finding it cooked. "I don't remember much of my father. He died when I was young. So I guess I take after my mother."

The fish was incredibly bland and had the distinct taste of mud and water. Despite its unremarkable flavor, Kagome much preferred this to the random handfuls of bitter roughage she foraged from the forest in the their travels.

"I wish I could've met your dad." she said thoughtfully, her mind picturing their father from the bits and pieces she knew of him from stories told. "You and Inuyasha are so different, but I'm sure both of you share similar traits from him. It'd be neat to figure out what came from where."

Kagome hadn't anticipated a response but one came and it was far more verbose than anything he'd spoken previously. "Father was strong and my greatest rival. His name was feared throughout the lands as he was the strongest inu-youkai to have ever lived."

For Sesshomaru to speak at such lengths affirmed the deep sense of respect he held for his father. His candid confession gave her pause and truthfully Kagome was surprised that Sesshomaru could hold anyone in such high regard. "Do you miss him?" she asked, picking out a fish bone and flicking it into the fire.

"No."

Kagome had more questions, ones of how the Inu-Taisho met Sesshomaru's mother and what their deal was. However such things were immensely personal and considering Sesshomaru's limited responses, she'd never get the juicy details she really wanted. Instead she stretched, yawned and laid down.

"You're not going anywhere in this rain right?" she asked.

"No." he affirmed.

"Good, because rainy days are perfect for sleeping." she murmured, even as sleep embraced her into warm dreams of friends and family.


	9. Chapter 9: Defeat

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 9: Defeat

It was a hot day. It was a beautiful day. It was a perfect day. In fact, it was so perfect, an unruly, oversized sand-worm youkai decided to ruin it just to remind Kagome that nothing in her life was perfect. In the span of time it took Kagome's breath to hitch in fear, the enormous monster barreled into Sesshomaru fangs first, it's armor plated body coiling around the daiyoukai like a snake.

A massive coil that's size rivaled a ship rushed towards her in a fearsome cloud of dust and debris. It was useless to run, but still she did. The ground rippled and cracked beneath her feet, armor snagged the hem of her hakama, and as she fell forward to her death Kagome suddenly found herself soaring through the air. The clawed hand fisted in her clothes at her tailbone unclenched and Kagome dropped onto the grass atop a nearby hill.

"Stay out of my way." Sesshomaru warned as he turned his back to her.

"Uh-yeah." Kagome answered shakily. Sitting up, Kagome watched in awe as Sesshomaru fought the oversized beast. It's third cry for the jewel was its last and in a flash of blinding light and energy, the youkai was slain. Sesshomaru landed on his feet roughly a yard from her, sheathing his sword with an audible "clink". Still too shaken to stand, Kagome leaned forward to observe him with new appreciation.

"You really are something else." she noted appreciatively. Eyes narrowed, an eyebrow twitched and misunderstanding was apparent. Shaking her head, Kagome clarified her sentiment. "You're really strong." she amended. "You took out that youkai like it was nothing."

A hum of agreement was made and his attention strayed to the remains of the worm. "An insignificant insect such as that is not worthy to be compared to the greatness of this Sesshomaru." he affirmed. It was the arrogance in his tone that made Kagome regret complimenting him; she could only imagine the pompous inflation that came from her praise. Though, inflation or no, it was the truth. Sesshomaru was insanely strong and because of it, the goal of taking the Shikon Jewel was just about impossible.

An inquiring hum sounded and Kagome realized she'd been staring. "Sorry." she offered with an absent shake of her head and a sheepish smile that didn't reach her eyed. "I'm just realizing I might not ever get that jewel from you. I can't think of way to do it." she admitted candidly. With someone as perceptive as Sesshomaru, lying was virtually useless. If she approached him with false intentions, he'd smell them. With a sigh, Kagome fell backwards onto the soft grass, looking to the azure sky. "But I want to go home." she muttered. "Any chance you'll just have mercy and give me the jewel?"

Sesshomaru's answer was his back as he journeyed away.


	10. Chapter 10: Repressed

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 10: Repressed

Around her, cicadas chirped incessantly, plaguing the forest and Kagome's ears. If they weren't irritating enough, then the apathetic, unfeeling, stone-faced, despondent, arrogant youkai she so unfortunately found herself miserably following was. Kagome's mounting frustration in her inability to devise a plan to take the jewel gnawed at her like the infernal insects did the trees above.

If she were a more skilled woman, Kagome mused she could've attempted to lure Sesshomaru close using feminine wiles. Since Kagome didn't possess wiles of any sort, that option was best left alone. The idea of distracting him with lips, hips and hand slips was laughable, if dark humor was your thing.

Kagome mulled around the idea of faking an injury– more than once Inuyasha carried her when she wasn't fit to walk herself. With her arms around his neck it'd be easy to take hold of the jewel. However, Sesshomaru was not her beloved hanyou and she highly doubted he'd soil himself to carry a lowly human like herself.

A well aimed arrow would be enough to tear the string holding the jewel, but she'd be a goner before she'd have the chance to even grab the thing. In the past, Sesshomaru continuously proved that he had no qualms in killing her and realistically, dead women couldn't time travel. At that point, whatever horrors her mother probably presumed would become an actuality.

At the thought of her mother and the idea of her grief, Kagome's heart took on a dull ache. No mother should have to bury their child and while technically Kagome wasn't dead, it would only be a literal matter of time until she was.

Sniffing the air, Sesshomaru slowed his step. "I will return." he announced briefly before disappearing in a blur.

Blinking, Kagome's mind stalled at his sudden action, curiosity troubling her brow. Then with a light shrug, concern was discarded from her mind like the bag on her shoulder was discarded to the ground. "Great." she muttered. Hearing a bubbling brook, Kagome sighed inwardly. "Guess I'll fish then." she announced to the insects above.

The time away from him was much needed. It gave her time to think and focus in peace without the burden of his insufferable presence. On the subject of her jewel heist, Kagome thought, and thought, and thought, but few solutions to her problem rose. Sesshomaru was virtually untouchable, as was the jewel that hung around his neck. In every sense, he was a faithful guard dog and Kagome had no wish to test his bark or bite.

The only way she'd be able to get the jewel from Sesshomaru was if he was somehow incapacitated and Kagome could bet money that there wasn't a youkai or human alive who could inflict that much damage to the indestructible Prince of Dogs. The last person who could was his brother and dishearteningly, Inuyasha was no more.

Swearing beneath her breath, Kagome took aim at a tree rather than the water, firing several arrows in succession with hearty 'thwacks' sounding as stone pierced bark.

Sesshomaru couldn't be killed.

"Thwack!"

Sesshomaru couldn't be tempted.

"Thwack!"

Sesshomaru couldn't be punished.

"Thwack!"

Sesshomaru would never be brought to justice.

"Thwack!"

Everyone died for nothing and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it. A fish flopped in the water, Kagome took aim at the ripple, and with a rush of wind and a splash, the fish was dead. At the very least, Kagome would have a decent dinner for the day. A small comfort, but nowadays she took what little happiness she could find.

The Shikon Jewel pulsed behind her just as Kagome lit a fire to cook her meal. "You're back." she noted as she added more twigs to the flame. Clearing her throat, Kagome did her best to mask her frustration with honeyed cheer. If she drove him off with a foul attitude, then the jewel and her family would be lost.

"You were gone awhile. Is everything okay?" she asked, her tone a smidge brighter. Sesshomaru's feet padded softly atop the forest floor as he drew closer. Startled, Kagome turned her cheek in time to see a folded knapsack plop down at her side.

After a quick flinch, Kagome looked to him in curiosity but Sesshomaru had gone to sit against a nearby tree, his attention to the setting sun. Looking to the parcel, Kagome carefully unfolded it and upon seeing its contents, her breathing halted.

Within the silk kerchief, five oranges freshly plucked from a grove rested within it. Overwhelmed, Kagome was brought to tears; frustrated, grateful, hurt and everything in between. "Thanks." she whispered bitterly, wiping her face. "You shouldn't have done this."

And he shouldn't have. Clothes and oranges wouldn't replace the death of loved ones and wouldn't reunite her to the ones who still lived. His gifts proved more insulting than appreciative and if not for the fear of him abandoning her, Kagome would've shouted her indignation at him until her throat was raw. As it was, the best she could do was to grit her teeth and clench her palms.

Sesshomaru spared her a sidelong glance, his expression guarded and stoic. "I do as I please." he informed proudly, returning his attention to the sky.

"I'm sure you do." she agreed. Looking to the fruit beside her. Half of her wanted to throw it at his apathetic face in fury; the other half wanted to just throw it into the fire to prove a point. Neither action would foster a pleasant exchange so rather than insult him, Kagome took an orange in hand and peeled it.

The citrus misted her cheeks as she unwrapped it to take a wedge into her mouth. The pulp was sweet and with its flavor came equally saccharine memories of her mother, Souta, and grandfather. Often for dessert, the Higurashi family would sit outside eating oranges talking for hours about nothing and everything.

Droplets rolled down Kagome's cheeks like rain against glass; tears turned to sobs and sobs into wails muffled by her knees hugged against her chest. Her shoulders shook, her stomach cramped and all of her ached deeply for her family. No gift could ever console the sickness of her heart, nothing save the jewel itself.


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 11: Confessions

The days ran long and Sesshomaru walked much. Youkai attacks became more frequent, but not disruptive in the least. Most were slain before they could even make their brash demands for the Shikon Jewel.

"Seems like such a hassle." Kagome mentioned offhandedly, strolling up to Sesshomaru's side with her fingers bridged behind her back- carefully navigating around the pieces of dead youkai scattered atop the forest floor. "It must be annoying to have all these weak guys challenge you. You know, I'd be willing to help you with that thing." she offered slyly, nodding her temple to the jewel hidden within his robe.

A terse hum of dismissal was made by him. Frowning Kagome shrugged. "It was worth a try."

Another sound aired, this one of tolerant acknowledgement? Or had it been amusement? "Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked further into the wood.

"Where?" Kagome echoed, eying the forest surrounding them. Her steps stopped, her movements going still. Why hadn't she noticed sooner? Had it really been so long? "Inuyasha's tree..." she breathed, approaching it to run her fingers against the smooth bark.

Hanging within the gnarls of its roots were the Beads of Subjugation, a memorial of her beloved hanyou. Reaching for them, Kagome found them in tact and as whole as the day she placed them there. Taking them in hand, she lifted them from the tree holding them to her heart. It was a long time before Kagome found the words to break the spell of quiet.

"I miss him." she admitted, fondly remembering their first encounter and all that followed after. "For him, I would've stayed." At Sesshomaru's silence, Kagome inclined her cheek in his direction. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

The forest around them retained a reverent stillness as if to respect the grave of its namesake. The sun shined, butterflies fluttered, and Sesshomaru spoke. "There are times when..." he began his words spoken slow and thoughtfully. "...when I envy Jaken and Ah-Uhn."

The wind blew, the trees rustled and Sesshomaru left.


	12. Chapter 12: Homebound

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 12: Homebound

To Kagome's surprise, Sesshomaru was found reclining against the sacred well, his attention to the cerulean sky above. Weeds and tall grass surrounded the wooden structure, and vines coiled within its splinters.

Approaching it, the aged cedar groaned beneath Kagome's palm as she clenched the lip of the well to peer down into its depths. Having just sobered her grief at Inuyasha's grave, Kagome had little strength left to fend against the heartsickness of home.

"Why would you bring me here?" she asked, her words quiet and her tone wavering. "Why would you do this?" A hand moved to clutch Inuyasha's beads that now hung against her chest, praying that his strength would uphold her.

Sesshomaru eyed her idly before blinking. A clawed hand dipped into folds of fine silk and Kagome went still. The jewel was revealed, hope stirred, leather string was torn from his neck and the precious stone dangled before her. "You and your jewel are a nuisance to this Sesshomaru. Leave." he announced, his words dry and disinterested.

Reverently, Kagome cupped her palms and took the sparkling jewel in hand. A tearful choked laugh of unfiltered relief and joy eased years from her cheeks and brow. Her months of following him hadn't been in vain after all. Briefly she hesitated, her mind unwilling to believe his mercy. Sesshomaru however paid her no mind, his attention to the skies.

Without a second thought to him, Kagome eagerly leapt over the well , reveling in the warm embrace of fuchsia energy and the normalcy that it would soon bring. After months of suffering his presence and struggling beneath the weight of her friends deaths, Kagome was finally going home.


	13. Chapter 13: Silence

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 13: Silence

Time drifted at the pace of a frozen river as Kagome floated through the plane between past and present. Despite the chill of nothingness surrounding her, Kagome's heart and cheeks proved warm, heated by the nearly tangible hope of seeing her family once more. A grin brightened her lips even as tears lifted from her skin to float behind her, returning to the time that had caused them. Finally after a year spent tragically following the vile murderer of her loved ones, Kagome was free.

Suddenly, a flash of warm sunlight embraced Kagome as her journey came to its end. Sandaled feet eagerly found earth to stand on...and water. Panic towards the unexpected seized Kagome's chest as water poured into her lungs causing her to sputter, splash and choke.

In her frantic flailing, hands caught hers and with grunts and groans from her savior, Kagome was pulled up and dragged from the well. Her palms and knees found stone and a hand heartily thumped against her back as her lungs exchanged liquid for air.

"You're a priestess!" exclaimed a breathless youth at her side, his voice airy and brimming with awe.

Water stung her eyes and sunlight blinded her vision, but a blurred shape of a boy was outlined. "Sota?" she called; even as the name left her lips, inwardly, Kagome knew better. This boy wasn't her brother no matter how much she desperately wished he was.

"A priestess!" he repeated joyfully before scrambling to his feet. "H-hold on! Stay here, I'll get help." Bare feet slapped against stone as the boy sprinted from the well, his shouts carrying into the courtyard surrounding them.

Kagome's balance swayed and her side collapsed against the well for support. Even with her human ears, Kagome knew the sound wasn't right. Where were the cars and the traffic? Where were the planes, hum of air conditioners, phones and televisions? The striking difference between past and present wasn't necessarily the dress, patterns of speech or ancient culture , but the overall silence.

And even as Kagome's head dizzied with the sickening sense of foreboding, all she heard was silence.


	14. Chapter 14: Rest

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 14: Rest

In a matter of hours, Kagome found herself bedridden, with fever, and in a home not her own. Bleakly her vision fixated on the dusty pine rafters above, her mind uselessly searching for an answer that would never come. There wasn't any way for her to know why she didn't return to her time – Kagome never found herself a victim of a misfortune such as this before.

Home and Inuyasha, those had been the destinations open to her via the well. Did Inuyasha's absence upset the balance of time? If not to him, who did the well send her to? Worse, why wasn't the destination to her home apart of the equation?

Kagome was at a loss as to who or what to blame. Truthfully, fault finding was irrelevant. Regardless of fault, this fact wouldn't change: Kagome was trapped in a time not her own. Worse, unlike her time when she followed Sesshomaru, there were no assurances that she'd ever see her family again. The ceiling above her blurred with her tear clouded vision as the gravity of it all set in.

"There, there child. You will be okay." the elder Nanami hummed as she exchanged the folded rag atop Kagome's head for a cooler one. "I know not what troubles you, but I assure you that you are safe."

"Thank you." Kagome answered somberly looking to the wrinkled woman. Nanami very much resembled Kaede and Kagome briefly pondered the idea of them being relatives. With the thought of the one-eyed priestess came the memory of her demise and with eyes shut, Kagome pushed both from her mind.

"You gave young Takashi a scare you did." remarked Nanami as she dried her hands in the folds of her apron. "From where did you come? I was meditating at the shrine when I saw the light at the well; are you from the heavens?"

With a sigh, Kagome answered her. "I don't know where I'm from anymore." she admitted quietly. It had been so close–home. Visions of her mother, grandfather and Sota drifted just beyond sight and reality, reminding her of the future that was denied to her. Kagome's thoughts stalled briefly before the cycle of answerless questions spun mercilessly within her mind, stirring stress, sorrow and sickness in their wake.

"I do wonder if you were sent to us." Nanami mused thoughtfully as she collected empty bowls which once held a modest dinner of rice and stewed vegetables. "Circumstances of late have left us in need of a priestess." she explained, her tone tempered and even. "In fact, I myself was praying for such a thing when you appeared. Perhaps you are the sign the heavens sent."

Frowning, Kagome's eyes fluttered closed as if to shut out any burdens of responsibility. Her emotional upheaval was too great for her to even entertain the idea of finding strength to help others. "I don't know what you're talking about." she mumbled even as her exhaustion rose to claim her consciousness. "I'm sorry."

While it was spoken to Nanami, the sentiment went to her family. With the shift of time, it was a mystery if, or when, she'd see them again. There were too many unknowns and no reasoning she could find for explanation brought comfort.

In every sense, she was adrift in time and prisoner to a well that obeyed no command. Nanami pulled a cotton blanket to Kagome's chin, tucking her in as her mother once did. "Rest child. I know not what, but I can see much troubles you. We can discuss these things once you've recovered."

Knowing not what else to say, Kagome offered a weak "Thank you." accompanied by a soft nod of her chin. Aided by herbal remedies and chamomile incense, sleep swiftly claimed Kagome as its victim; being too weary to fight it's claim, Kagome was dragged into troubling nightmares filled with crimson eyes, poison claws and silken hair.


	15. Chapter 15: Ripples

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 15: Ripples

Soft sunlight filtered through the window, stirring dust motes and Kagome with gentle even heat. Bleakly, Kagome pried open a saline crusted eye her attention moving to the window before falling to the wooden floor. Softly her chest released a sigh. Normally upon waking, Kagome would mentally list her daily tasks and prepare for them.

But now what?

There was no next step, no plan and as far as she could tell, no hope. With no real direction, Kagome decided to at least act out the regular routine of life that had been instilled in her since she was old enough to pick out a shirt.

With no enthusiasm, Kagome exchanged the night robe for her miko garb. Once her hair was tied and her face washed, Kagome stepped from the hovel of a home and into the glorious day beyond. Unsurprisingly, there were a handful of monks and priestesses traveling the grounds of the modest shrine.

Briefly Kagome wondered if any of the inhabitants were distant relatives. A grim smile of amusement lifted her lips at the idea of meeting them. How would or rather–could she introduce herself to them? Somehow, greeting them with "Hi I'm your descendant from the future!" didn't sound like it would go over well. She could almost picture the stares of bewilderment her introduction would cause.

"Kagome!" Takashi waved, setting a pail down beside the well before jogging to her. Briefly, Kagome's focus wavered at the sight of the dysfunctional time portal. Even now, home and the promise of it felt so close...but if she were to jump through, where would it take her?

"Priestess Nanami asked that I take you to her the moment you woke." Takashi explained moving to take her hand in his. With no reason to object, Kagome followed the youth to the corner of the shrine where a modest edifice sat proudly. "Stay here, I'll go get her."

With a shallow nod, Kagome waited on the porch, taking in the lush summer grass and wildflowers that flourished on the grounds. A snort and a burr sounded beside the house and curiously, Kagome peeked to find two white horses tied to a post. These animals weren't stocky workhorses but strong stallions bred for speed and power. These were horses meant for war.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Nanami asked as she appeared at the entrance, sliding the door shut behind her.

"Better. Thank you." Kagome answered, turning to face the woman more fully.

"I see you've found evidence of our guests." she observed, approaching Kagome to fuss with her hair and robes, neatening them both respectively. Now, Kagome wasn't one to dress sloppy so to have Nanami putter around her and tidy up her appearance raised questions of why the woman thought it necessary for Kagome to appear pristine.

"Uh, thanks?" Kagome offered hesitantly, still taken aback by the woman's sudden care.

"Child you must forgive me." Nanami breathed, taking Kagome's hands in her wrinkled ones. "You've only appeared to us yesterday but these are desperate times."

"Desperate?"

"Our visitor is none other than Lord Goro." she answered, speaking the name as if it should hold some weight. "I sent word to him of your arrival."

"Uh–who?" Kagome asked bluntly, her expression going flat with an eyebrow arched.

"Ye know not of Lord Goro?" Nanami asked. "No matter. He is a lord over this province and is valiantly leading the charge to eliminate all youkai in the region."

"All youkai?" she breathed, her expression sobering.

"Aye. Recently he captured a creature of great strength– an inu daiyoukai..."

Time slowed and the warmth of summer turned deathly cold. Kagome went still her mind afar off in the memory of one particular inu-daiyoukai and the bloodshed he wrought. Her teeth clenched, her hands balled into fists and her shoulders went taut. For reasons unknown to her, the well transported her back into a time where her paths would cross with her nemesis and Kagome could only question as to why. In that moment the only thing that went without question was the justice she'd exact on the vile creature who demolished her life.


	16. Chapter 16:War

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 16: War

"Kagome, are you well?" Nanami asked, putting a hesitant hand to Kagome's trembling shoulder. "You look like death itself."

Coming to herself, Kagome could only guess the contortion of anger her face displayed as Nanami had stopped talking to look at her younger counterpart with concern. The subtle shake in her chest had little to do with fear, but more with the months of suppressed ire that now threatened to burst like pyroclast.

"Lord Goro–what does he need and what does it have to do with me?" Kagome asked pointedly.

Studying her briefly, Nanami nodded. "I think it would be best for him to explain."

Leading the way, Nanami walked into the small home sliding the door open before stepping aside to allow Kagome to enter. Two men dressed in uniform with navy padded armor conversed at the far end of the room. One man appeared sage with the experience of battle if the greys atop his head and the scars sweeping across his face were an indication The younger man couldn't be much older than her, but there was a certain hardness in his eyes that echoed the resolve of a warrior.

"Lord Goro, Captain Masaru, this is Kagome the priestess who appeared to us."

Politely, Kagome bowed to the men before fixing her attention on the older male. "Lord Goro, Nanami told me you captured an inu-daiyoukai. Can you tell me more?"

Both men look to each other with purpose before the younger captain gave a subtle nod. Nanami moved to speak but went quiet when the scarred man raised his palm for silence. "Three days ago we set a trap to ensnare an inu-youkai of great strength and with the aid of Priestess Nanami and the monks of this shrine, we were able to subdue it."

"So he's dead?" Kagome asked feeling her tension subside with a conflicting air of disappointment.

"Unfortunately, defeated is not the equivalent of dead." he corrected his expression turning grim. "As it is, the monks containing the monster are struggling to keep it imprisoned. We are unable to kill the creature. We haven't the power."

The very idea of even subduing Sesshomaru was a feat in and of itself. The inu-daiyoukai was immensely powerful and if she hadn't witnessed Inuyasha get the upper-hand on occasion, she would've believed the elder sibling unbeatable. "How did you do it?" Kagome pressed.

It was the younger captain who answered. "Many men sacrificed their lives in a battle that stretched for days. We could not contend with it in strength so we overwhelmed the beast in numbers. It is imperative that we slay this youkai to give meaning to their deaths and to strike fear into the hearts of all youkai."

Going quiet, Kagome gave a shallow nod in understanding. While she didn't agree with the idea that all youkai should die, the bitter pain within her demanded vengeance against the one who destroyed her life. Lifting her chin, she looked to the men with firm resolve. "What do you need me to do?" she asked already knowing their answer.

"Is it true that you appeared from the heavens?" asked the younger captain.

If by heavens he meant a water filled well..."Uh, sort of." Kagome answered hesitantly, remembering her ungraceful arrival.

"She came to us in a flash of light." Nanami clarified. "All at this shrine felt the ripple of her purifying energy and can attest that she is strong."

"Is this true?" asked the captain.

Clutching the Shikon Jewel that laid against her chest, Kagome agreed, inclining her chin softly. "I think I can. Especially if he's already weak."

Both men narrowed their eyes before exchanging looks. Then, the captain looked to his superior saying, "Go send word to the men to bring the carriage." he ordered. Looking to her he asked, "Will you be ready to depart come morning?"

"I'm ready to leave now." Kagome announced.

At her eagerness, the captain's hardened cheeks softened with amusement. "M'lady, while I understand your enthusiasm and encourage it, the journey will be long and the oncoming battle strenuous. It is my understanding that your arrival was not without its own burdens and that you require rest."

"I'm not some delicate flower." she protested putting her hands on her hip. "I can take care of myself!"

"Kagome!" Nanami rebuked, chastising her for her disrespect.

With a raised hand, the captain silently requested Nanami to hold her peace, his attention glued to the younger priestess. "I meant no insult to your strength. In fact, I hold your strength in high regard. As it stands, you are the only one who has the ability to bring meaning to the deaths of my men."

Rather than meet her fire with fire as Inuyasha often had, Kagome now found her offense cooled by the captain's caring words and geniality. In that moment, Kagome became aware that the person who she was speaking to was a man, a man who looked to her with gentleness. Inuyasha once looked to her similarly and Kagome knew instantly what that particular look meant.

Swallowing her pride, Kagome averted her attention and tucked a hair behind her ear her cheeks turning pink. Emboldened by her sudden onset shyness, the captain took a step closer. "I am intrigued by your origins Lady Kagome. Would you care to indulge me with your presence and share how you came to us?"

Nervously, she looked to Nanami who made a subtle shooing motion to encourage her. Lord Goro cleared his throat and gave a shallow bow to the captain. "I will take my leave and regroup with our transport." he excused before turning to acknowledge the women. "Priestess Nanami, Lady Kagome, we appreciate your cooperation and aid."

"Of course." Nanami said. "I can walk you to the main gate. Kagome, why not take Lord Goro and show him the grounds? It is a lovely day for a walk and some fresh air would do you both good."

"I'd love that." insisted the captain, his attention wholly on Kagome.

Confused by his response, Kagome looked to the sage warrior and then to the captain. "Lord Goro?" she questioned her voice pitched high in uncertainty. With a charming grin, the captain hooked her hand into his arm, patting her knuckles affectionately.

"I would be him m'lady." he grinned, looking pleased with himself.

Kagome turned as red as the hakamas she wore.


	17. Chapter 17: Sunset

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 17: Sunset

The shrine grounds displayed the beauty of summer with rustic charm and simplicity. Wildflowers decorated the hills, hosting bees, hummingbirds and fireflies. Lush grass and shrubs full from the summer rains blanketed the rolling hills with emerald life. From where Kagome and Goro rested atop a hill, the entrancing sunset could be seen as it crowned nature with riveting golds that painted the cloud streaked sky.

At her side, Goro recanted his efforts in the war of humans against youkai. From the hardness in his raspy voice, Kagome felt the tainting bitterness that shrouded his heart and mind. "If not for them, she'd still be here." Goro admitted, speaking of his mother. His palms curled into fists atop his folded knees. "I will never forgive them." he seethed, his eyes closed to take in the cooling breeze that brushed lightly across his angular cheeks.

"That inu-daiyoukai, when it falls so will all youkai-kind." he explained. "That creature is the last of their generals and the strongest among them. With him gone, the others will scatter and our victory will be assured." As he finished, he looked to Kagome whose attention was to the setting sun.

Having listened to his heart and not his words, the heavy pain that Goro carried was made evident by his earnest insistence to eradicate youkai. It was an odd sensation hearing her own pain come from the mouth of another. Goro had lost much and so had she the only difference being, Goro had surrendered fully to his hatred while Kagome had yet to prove herself.

"I take it you have history with this creature." he observed.

Startled by his insinuation, Kagome looked to him with wide eyes. "How did you know?" she asked airly in surprise.

His lips widened into a confident smile and a soft shrug clinked the shoulder pads guarding his arms. "When we spoke of it, you referred to it as 'he'." he explained perceptively. "How did you know it was male?"

Kagome couldn't quite recall the slip-up, but ultimately it didn't matter; she had nothing to hide. "His name is Sesshomaru." she clarified, her attention to the skies. "He murdered my friends and separated me from my family. I'm not supposed to be here, in this time."

"A time traveller?" Goro asked in partial awe and amusement.

"Yeah, something like that." she agreed with a wistful sigh. "But normally I only traveled between two points. Home and the past. I'm supposed to be home with my family but the well, it's broken. Somehow I ended up here."

"And you suspect that this creature is the cause?"

"I know he's the cause." Kagome corrected, feeling her temper flare. "Everything was fine before him. Before he..." her words trailed, her mind unwilling to travel the roads to sorrow. Goro took her hand in his and squeezed it for comfort.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I know what it means to lose those you care for to these monsters." he offered, looking to her intently. "For your aid, there is nothing I can offer to adequately reward you for your service." Goro paused, hesitating. With cheeks tinged pink and a nervous cough to clear his throat, he continued. "I-If it would please you, I offer you my home. There is no need for you to wander adrift in time without place or purpose."

"I..." Kagome faltered. She'd forgotten how forward the men of the past were concerning their intentions. In the matter of hours, Goro had practically proposed to her. If his offer was to be accepted, Kagome didn't doubt that marriage would be the eventual outcome.

As sudden as it was, in her circumstances, Kagome had to ask herself– what else would she do? She had nothing left. The future with her family was gone as were her friends of her past. Goro offered hope of a life and one where she'd be loved and accepted. There would be no risk of being salted and stoned for how she looked and talked. Goro offered her an opportunity to simply be herself, and though Kagome didn't necessarily feel anything toward him, his offer was too valuable to dismiss.

"Thanks." she breathed, forcing a cheerful grin on her cheeks. "Honestly, I'm still out of sorts from all of this," she admitted gesturing her hand to motion to her invisible burden. "–but it's nice to know that I have a home, somewhere."

Understanding her indecision, Goro nodded respectively. "Nothing needs to be decided now. I suppose I am hasty in my actions." he admitted with a soft chuckle, his own cheeks turning pink. "When the creature is dead, my men buried and the lands at peace, you are more the welcome to take residence in my castle."

In the vivid glow of the setting sun, Kagome simply let the gentleness and warmth of her smile answer for her.


	18. Chapter 18: Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 18: Kindred Spirits

On the morn of their departure the skies proved clear, a good omen for favorable travel. A handful of monks aided Goro's men as they loaded the armored carriage with supplies. As Kagome looked over the modest shrine reminiscently, a forlorn ache settled within her heart. While it paled in comparison from the shrine in her era, it still held the echoes of home reminding her of both the past and future along with the loved ones from each respective times.

"Take care young priestess." Nanami encouraged, taking Kagome's hand in hers, patting them gently with care. "When the beast is slain, be sure to return and tell us of your success Ye are welcome at this shrine."

Kagome softly squeezed the older woman's hand, a silent sentiment of thanks. "That's the second home that's been offered to me since I've arrived." she grinned, feeling warmed by the generosity of those around her. Of all the times that she could've been transported to, Kagome was grateful that this was the one the well chose for her. Regardless of what direction she took in life, she was guaranteed shelter and an opportunity to make friends and family.

With interest, Priestess Nanami leaned closer to the youth. "Who be the first?" she asked inquisitively.

"Oh, uh...Goro."

The cheer that brightened the woman's face took years off of her countenance. "The young master has taken interest?" she breathed with wide eyes. "Child, heed my words, Lord Goro is a good man and will treat ye favorably should ye let him."

An uneasy chuckle sounded from Kagome's lips. "I take it he doesn't bring his girlfriends around often." Suddenly she found herself regretting the gesture of holding the older woman's hand. Nanami held Kagome fast, preventing any escape from the awkward conversation that was sure to come.

"If ye are referring to his prospects then no. Consider his offer child. It was I who acted as his teacher in his youth so I know him well. The young master is not known to make decisions of the heart lightly."

"Uh-sure." she agreed hesitantly, feeling flushed to have someone earnestly push in her in a direction she herself wasn't yet sure of. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Be sure that you do." she pressed to Kagome's embarrassment, keeping her voice low and attention beyond the young priestess. With a pat she dropped the hold on Kagome's hand. "The young master does not love often but when he does, his love is strong."

Like a sixth sense, Kagome felt Goro's presence behind her and she stiffened hoping that he hadn't overheard their conversation. "Your carriage awaits you m'lady." he announced at her side, holding his hand out for her to take. Looking to his palm, she couldn't help but sense his offer was another trap into awkwardness.

Now, Kagome wasn't one to indulge in the outdated acts of chivalry– she was fully capable in walking on her own. However, with a subtle look of reproof from Nanami, Kagome obliged him with an uneasy grin and placed her hand in his. Though subtle, Kagome saw Goro's cheeks brighten and his chest rise with confidence. Nanami cleared her throat and Goro's transfixed staring came to an end, followed by a light blush that stained his cheeks.

"Thank you Priestess Nanami, for your care." he acknowledged, turning to the older woman.

"It be my pleasure young master." she replied with a honoring bow. "Please take care of the Lady Kagome. Though we have only known her briefly, like us she be a priestess and by our accounts she is one of us."

With an enthused nod, he looked to Kagome and then to his elder. "Of course. By my honor I swear to you I will keep her safe." he swore, this time looking to her.

Grimacing, Kagome withheld the roll of her eyes. Inuyasha tried this crap too. While the promises of protection were heartwarming, Kagome was far from helpless. "And I will do the same." she added pointedly looking to Goro and Nanami. A charming grin lifted Goro's cheeks in amusement at her bravery and boldness. His lips parted to speak but a frowning Takashi beat him to it.

"Take this." said Takashi as he handed her a satchel of salt, but not before giving Goro a glare of jealousy. "It'll help keep you safe. Just throw it on the creature and it should make him weak."

If not for the terrorizing nightmares of fangs and claws, Kagome would have thought the idea of throwing salt on Sesshomaru laughable. "Thank you Takashi." she said, moving to give him a firm hug. With their goodbyes said, Goro led Kagome to their coach.

Generously, Goro offered her his hand for assistance as she entered the wagon. "Thanks." she remarked politely. Kagome didn't miss the tender hold on her hand that lasted for a few seconds too long, nor did his closer than average proximity when seated within the coach escape her despite Goro sitting opposite of her. There was no mistake, the coach was confined, but was it necessary for his knee to rest so closely?

"How long is the trip?" Kagome asked conversationally as she moved to pull the curtains aside to allow for air. The heat she felt had everything to do with the fact it was summer and nothing to do with Goro's stifling behavior. Kagome assumed that most women of this era would've been flattered by his attentions, after all, it was clear that Goro meant well. Only the earnest heart in his intentions kept her from rebuffing his attempts of care. Admittingly, Kagome did feel flattered herself, but there was truth in the saying 'too much of a good thing'.

"We'll arrive by nightfall." he informed as he loosened the plating at his chest like a man tugging at a collar buttoned too tightly.

Amused, Kagome's lips lifted at his expense. "How can you wear that armor? It's like a million degrees outside."

Matching her humored expression, a handsome smile revealed his well cared for teeth. "M'lady, if that were true I doubt there would be need for any of us to venture to slay the beast as we'd all be cooked." Goro chuckled. "Besides, if attacked a warrior must always be prepared to defend themselves and those in their care."

The tenderness towards her that sparkled within the depths of his dark eyes as he spoke didn't go unnoticed. Tucking a hair behind her ear, Kagome looked out to the passing fields if only to still her heart. Falling in love was a tricky thing and she didn't know enough about him to make such a decision with haste. The most beautiful persons imaginable had inflicted the worst nightmares imaginable against her. As she knew from experience, a beautiful face didn't guarantee a beautiful person and though Goro was handsome by human standards, he still had yet to earn her trust.

"I guess that's why I prefer the bow." she added after a moment of contemplation of Cupid's bow rather than the one resting at her side. "At long range armor isn't as necessary."

"I see." he grinned with enthusiasm towards the topic of combat. "I am a swordsman myself." he boasted motioning to the two blades at his side. "Between your bow and my sword we would make a fitting team don't you think?"

Kagome's chest flinched at the thought of it, his suggestion striking close to home. Inuyasha wielded a sword and many a time she had guarded his back in battle. Apparently her wistful longing reflected on her face as Goro's own countenance sobered to match. "There is another." he stated in subdued remorse.

Knowing he meant a lover, Kagome merely nodded her agreement her attention to the passing hills. "Was." she corrected, her tone dampered with memories. "He was a swordsman and in a fight, I watched his back. He was very stubborn about protecting me and would rather I just sit things out. " she reminisced, a forlorn grin ghosting across her cheeks. "He's gone now." she breathed. "Sesshomaru took his life."

Goro's hand found hers and gave it a squeeze of encouragement. "You will have your revenge m'lady. If you so desire it, that beast can be slain before dawnbreak."

Revenge.

"I guess..." she murmured contemplatively. The idea should've brought a sense of peace and justice to her...but for reasons beyond her, the memory of Kikyo exacting revenge on a similar silver haired, golden eyed person echoed through her thoughts as a cautionary tale. In that moment, Kagome questioned herself, was she prepared to do the same? Could she take responsibility for all the events following her execution of justice?

Of that, Kagome didn't have an answer.


	19. Chapter 19: Revenge

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 19: Revenge

The fires that burned within Kagome would pale the flames of ten-thousand kilns by comparison. From the moment her foot left the horse drawn carriage to step into the rocky mountainous terrain, ire roared in her like a wild blaze engulfing a drought stricken forest, incinerating the guise of propriety from her imprisoned rage.

Marching towards the the perimeter of kneeling monks, Kagome raised her bow and a purified arrow sliced through the electric barrier with a crackling hiss to strike the neck of the raging youkai dog trapped inside. "Sesshomaru!" she shrieked, her voice raw and guttural.

"Lady Kagome wait!" Goro warned as he rushed after her, seizing her elbow with his hand. "Be careful–"

"Let me go!" she snarled, forcibly tearing her limb from his grasp and reloading her bow.

The inu-youkai roared, the sound causing the earth to tremble beneath her feet. Both the monks and Goro gave pause at the feral declaration of violence, but Kagome proved resistant. Rather than see the daiyoukai for the dangerous monster he was, Kagome only saw the murderer of her loved ones and the vile creature who ruined her life.

Again her arrow sliced through the air and struck his shoulder; a snarling bark accompanied the attack and vicious canines snapped wildly at the air. Beady pupils found her and with muscles rippling and fangs bared, Sesshomaru drew himself to his full height. Kagome marched between two monks, ignoring their mewls of protest as she stepped through their translucent barrier.

Poisonous claws dug deep into the ground and thick drool dribbled from his clenched maw, slopping onto the ground with a sickening 'plop'. A noxious cloud of troubling smoke rose from the melting earth where his acidic saliva fell. Kagome lifted her sleeve to her face to filter the offending fumes lest they kill her.

"Kagome get out of there!" Goro demanded at her back, but Kagome was unswayed. A swell of dark energy pressed against her and by its own nature, the Shikon Jewel rebuffed the offense with a hissing barrier of magenta light. Sesshomaru snarled and Kagome expelled the purifying light further until it brushed against the coarse wisps of fur on his lone forepaw.

Winds like a hurricane engulfed her, whipping hair and prayer beads against her chest. As the air calmed, the familiar youkai knelt within the center of the dome, his expression stoic but his brow belabored. In his condensed form, the effects of battle were made clear. Numerous arrows protruded from his back and chest and the silk of his robe and fur were stained dark and caked with blood. From Sesshomaru's apparent weakness, Kagome assumed most of it was his.

There was something unsettling in seeing someone she believed immortal sustain such heavy wounds. Kagome suspected that those wounds were the very thing that gave the surrounding monks the advantage to trap him; an advantage she intended to abuse entirely.

"You." she seethed, marching towards him.

"Kagome be careful!" Goro warned from the edge of the barrier. "He's dangerous!"

Sesshomaru looked to Goro and not to Kagome's palm which slammed against his cheek like an angry ocean wave beat stone. The proud immortal, staggered and growled but by the time he turned to face her, Kagome's hands had deftly transposed the Beads of Subjugation from her chest to his.

"Sit boy!" she ordered.

No words could accurately describe how satisfying it felt to see the proud Sesshomaru be yanked to the ground by his neck. Kagome's foot went to his back, stamping against his shoulders to force him down.

"This is your fault!" she screamed, her nails digging deeply into her clenched palms. A hiss rushed from fanged lips, one that would have brought terror to many a man but proved ineffective to her. "Sit boy!" she barked, accompanying the command with a stamp of her foot against his back.

"Inuyasha–Sit!"

Stamp!

"Sango–Sit!"

Stamp!

"Miroku–Sit!"

Stamp!

"Shippo–Sit! Sit! Sit!"

Stamp! Stamp! Stamp!

"This is all your fault!" she screamed, her emotions overwhelming her to tears. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" The command repeated on her lips until she was winded, worn and heaving for air.

It was amazing how much better that three letter word made her feel. It was as if her grief, anger and frustration had broken her emotional dams to deluge into a satisfying payback. A modest hole formed in a rough imprint of Sesshomaru's lanky physique. With a deep breath, Kagome stepped back and aimed an arrow to the pit.

Minutes passed before a shaky clawed hand emerged from the earthen cast, followed by an elbow leading to an arm that was healed to the wrist. The sight of it startled Kagome. How many years had passed since she left him? Red eyes and snarling fangs came next and upon closer look, Kagome noted a certain maturity to the Sesshomaru before her.

At the revelation Kagome's balance faltered. "How long has it been?" she breathed lucidly, her dread palpable.

"I will peel the skin from your flesh for your arrogance." he vowed, death dripping from his words like the sizzling poison from his claws.

"Spare me." Kagome dismissed with annoyance, raising her bow and taking aim at his head. "I should kill you." she informed. "I should take revenge for what you did."

Sesshomaru held her gaze without falter and even in his wounded, shambled state he still managed to carry an air of superiority and pride. "Stupid dog." she cursed, her shoulders bristling with tension. "This is all your fault. If it weren't for you, they'd still be here and I'd have my family." At the reminder, Kagome's fingers curled tighter around her bow.

It would be only right for her to kill him. Sesshomaru deserved to die...so why wouldn't her fingers release the arrow? The more she looked to his bloodied and broken form, the more she pitied him. Before her kneeled the last hope for youkai-kind and Kagome knew that should her arrow loose, the era of youkai would end.

Every fox, wolf and flea would perish in the oncoming reign of humanity and the legacy of her companions would be lost to time. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara would be reduced to fairytales and myths with her very arrow. Worse, if she took his life, the life of a creature that despite his evils did show the capacity for good, Kagome would never forgive herself.

Kagome's brows knit, her teeth clenched and her hatred turned inward. Beyond his person Kagome eyed a praying monk, the sutra he held and upon seeing both, a loathsome idea formed. Speaking in a soft voice for his ears alone Kagome warned, "If you try to kill them or me, you're dead." With understanding red eyes cleared, an arrow sung, the youkai dodged, the sutra was broken and with a rushing surge of his overwhelming energy, the barrier fell.


	20. Chapter 20: Captured

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 20: Captured

Above Kagome, periwinkle volts of light shimmered into nothingness as the barrier dissipated. Shouts and commands sounded around her like succinct cannonfire. Someone called her name and Kagome's cheek turned to the voice only to find her vision swallowed by snow hued silk and hair. An arm lifted her by her thighs and stained fur belted her to a battle worn chest.

Kagome blinked and the world was suddenly a blur, her senses went numb as her body struggled to cope with the sharp increase in velocity. Even when carried against the back of Inuyasha, he never moved with such a quickness that put her into a state of shock.

Cradled against Sesshomaru's front, Kagome's chin hooked itself over his shoulder, her arms clenched around his neck like bent iron. Grasslands blurred into mountains, the air turning thin. At such speeds the wind was cold and only the fur encasing her spared her from the threat of hypothermia. A sudden sense of sickness washed over her stealing thought, breath and stability from her person. Had Kagome eaten anything, she suspected it would've been removed by the nausea curdling her stomach.

A journey that would've taken days was condensed into hours and when Sesshomaru slowed his step, they arrived at a shambled estate hidden well within the mountains. It was dilapidated and old, showing hints of its former majesty in the sloping roofs and vine strangled sculptures of inu-youkai.

Sesshomaru entered the home and in the same second the door slid shut behind them, Kagome found herself slammed against a wall. A cry slipped through her lips as the length of his incomplete arm pressed into her chest like a baton.

"How dare you–"

"SIT!" she shrieked. Sesshomaru's grip faltered as the beads slammed him against the rickety floor. Gasping for air. Kagome fell to her knees, her palms scraping against the splintered wood. In her dizzied state, Kagome could hardly orient herself and if not for the threat of the angry youkai at her feet, she would have been content to just lie where she fell. Weakly, she crawled away but not before a clawed hand seized her ankle. Where Inuyasha was rendered incapacitated, Sesshomaru still managed to move beneath the surging command of the necklace.

"Sit!" she yelped in panic, unprepared when his grip dragged her down with him. Slowly he pulled her to him, his ire masked with stony indifference. Only the electric edge to his sharp gaze gave indication of his rage; meeting those eyes proved paralyzing and momentarily, Kagome's chest seized in a numbing attack of panic.

"Have you forgotten-" he began, speaking sharply as he crawled forward. "- the strength of this Sesshomaru?" Though his words were strained and broken, the threat they carried retained the power he boasted of.

The sight of him moving closer stirred Kagome from her terrified trance. "Let me go!" she shrieked, lifting her foot to kick his face. With one leg pinned beneath him, Sesshomaru seized her attacking leg by her calve. Remembering Takashi's gift, Kagome found the satchel tucked within her chest bindings and with sheer desperation she threw its contents at Sesshomaru.

A hiss sounded from his lips revealing fangs, his eyes teasing red. Nightmares replaced reality and panic seized her lungs. A whimper of terror sounded from her lips seconds before Sesshomaru leveraged his grip on her leg to yank her beneath him. Kagome's back dragged against the rugged floor, her hip aching as muscles were pulled in unnatural ways. Sesshomaru loomed over her, his form hovering atop hers and his claws resting above her heart, positioned to lance her chest.

"Give your command priestess." he invited, his nose a breath away from hers. "If you are so inclined to continue in your boldness, speak your incantation."

"Th-This isn't how this is supposed to work!" she cried, anxiety laboring her already overworked lungs. Why was it so hard to breathe?

"Why are you here?" he inquired stoically.

"What are you talking about idiot?" she snapped, struggling to focus against the pounding pain within her head. "You were the one that brought me here!"

The razor claws at her chest descended until they pressed through her cotton robe and pricked her skin in warning. Flinching, Kagome pursed her lips. "Why are you not in your own time?" he clarified.

"I don't know! I jumped through the well a few days ago and ended up here!"

"Days?" he echoed, his brow lifting.

Seeing his surprise, Kagome went pale. "Why? How long has it been?"

Looking her over carefully Sesshomaru answered, "100 years."

"Eh?" she breathed, her tension uncoiling with the revelation. "No way." Kagome's focus moved from the noble face of Sesshomaru to the cobwebbed ceiling, her expression resigned with defeat. "And of course the well has to dump me out into this time, probably just so I could save you." Thinking on it, Kagome looked to him. "How did you get mixed up in all of that anyway?"

"Remove this necklace from me or I will kill you." he informed bluntly.

"But-"

"It has already proved itself ineffective in ensuring your safety. When compounded with the barrier and my injuries it held some use, but it will be rendered obsolete as my strength returns. I will not repeat myself."

With a laden breath of resignation, Kagome pushed him off of her with a moody, "Fine." Sitting up, she reached for the necklace to remove it but not without adding, "Sit!"

The floor trembled as his chin struck wood. Sesshomaru seethed, Kagome reclaimed the beads and scooted to rest her back against the wall, putting some distance between them. "You deserved that." she reminded as she fiddled with the beads at her neck. "Just be grateful I didn't kill you. I could've and you know it."

The inu-daiyoukai regarded her evenly as he sat up, his expression contemplative. "Why didn't you take your revenge?"

Shrugging, Kagome drew her knees into her chest to place her aching head atop them. "Who knows." she sighed. "Maybe I didn't want to be the reason the youkai died out. Maybe it just felt nice to see a familiar face, even if it was yours."

Her eye peeked open in time to catch the twitch of his brow at her back handed compliment. However, Kagome just couldn't bring herself to care for his feeling of offense. Apparently neither did he. Without a word, he rose to his feet to limp away from her giving her full view of the broken arrows protruding from his back. Her heart softened at the sight of his injuries.

Kagome knew herself well enough to know that she'd never take her revenge for his crimes against her. Such darkness simply didn't exist within her no matter how painful his sins were. Instead, Kagome knew in her heart that she would need to find the means to forgive him.

"I can help you with, that– if you want." she offered, gesturing to his injuries.

Without pausing his laboured steps, Sesshomaru gave an answer true to his nature. "I have no use for the kindness of humans." he sneered in arrogance not even bothering to spare her a glance. "And given your state you are in no position to offer such a meaningless thing." A frown turned her lips at his insult to her offer but Kagome felt the truth of it.

With an aching head, nauseous stomach and lack of coordination, ultimately she'd do him more harm than help. Sighing to herself, Kagome meandered aimlessly down the hall until she found something that resembled a bedroom. Having no energy to even close the door behind her, Kagome collapsed onto the soft futon centered within the room with sleep finding her instantly. In her state of weariness, even her nightmares proved too exhausted to make an appearance allowing her a blissful reprieve into nothingness.


	21. Chapter 21: Rooms

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 21: Rooms

Considering the emotional upheavals in her life and the altitude sickness, Kagome was grateful for the rest the passing days offered. Even more blissful, Sesshomaru kept to himself and didn't bother her; probably tending to his own wounds. Kagome had the mind to help but then remembered his healing factor and the fact that he was a colossal pain and decided to do likewise and keep to herself.

Surprisingly, as time progressed, the estate healed itself. Holes in the roof were restored, splintered wood became smooth and a gentle warmth settled into the home that hugged her like a fond embrace. Even more strange, dead animals appeared regularly in baskets near the room she commandeered, often times with varying vegetables. Logically she knew they were probably left there by Sesshomaru, but Kagome could hardly picture him to be one to act so selflessly.

After dinner one evening, to amuse herself Kagome strolled through the halls, taking note of the kitchens, dining room, sitting room, music room and all of the other rooms. Her favorite by far out of them all were the hot springs. Folding her clothes, Kagome slinked into the warm mineral water, relishing the heat against her skin. As she relaxed, Kagome couldn't help but snort at the bitter irony of her life.

Just when she finally was freed from Sesshomaru, she once again found herself trapped with him. Even worse, she had no motivation to seek the well again. If she got sent to a time where she didn't know anyone, then what? There was no guarantee that anyone would take to her in the same way that Nanami and Goro did. Belief in the spiritual waned as time progressed and Kagome had no desire to be executed by the ignorance of others.

Lifting the gem from her chest, Kagome could only look at it in wonder. Why had it sent her here to this time? If she entered the well again, where would it send her? "What do you want from me?" she murmured feeling her frustration rise. Ultimately it was the jewel's fault for sending her to Sesshomaru.

While Kagome had come to terms with her revenge– or lack thereof– it didn't mean that she was okay taking up residence with the person of her nightmares. Having no pillow to use, Kagome dunked into the water and screamed her frustration into the pool with all her might. The therapeutic power of a good, tension releasing yell was simply amazing. All was fine until a hand seized the back of neck to rip her from the water like a drowning puppy. Cold windy air rushed against her bare skin, silver hair filled her vision and an old habit took hold.

"Sit Inuyasha!" she sputtered, her hands frantically moving to shield her exposed skin. Her bare bottom bounced against a the ground even as a warm sheet was thrown atop her. Desperately, Kagome pulled the cloth against her to hide her nakedness. Once the essentials were properly covered, her attention finally focused on the towering youkai who glared down from her at his nose.

"If it is death you seek then I am willing to oblige." Sesshomaru offered flatly, placing a clawed hand atop his sword.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself I was trying to think!" she snapped, wiping her plastered hair from her face.

"Then think in a manner that reduces the risk of a dead human contaminating this hot spring."

As he turned from her, Kagome stuck her tongue out at his back. The soft limp that troubled his step didn't go unnoticed but in her frustration, Kagome hardly felt sorry for him. He'd heal and Kagome left it at that.


	22. Chapter 22: At Rest

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 22: At Rest

Around the sixth day, Kagome was completely bored. One could only sleep so much and while she would've loved to brave the outdoors, the mountain air was far too cold to endure without a coat.

Idly, Kagome roamed the halls finally finding the courage to wander into Sesshomaru's wing of the estate. As she walked, her fingers trailed along the painted wood until they came to the inset handle of a sliding door. Knowing what– or rather, who– resided behind it, Kagome curiously slid the door open to peek inside. Aside from its size and ornate and lavish furnishing, the room was similar to the others; a testament of the wealth possessed by the inu-youkai.

The youkai in question rested within the cushioned alcove of a window. The silk clothing him was white once more and no longer did his refined cheeks bear the scuffs and scrapes of battle. Stripped of his armor and swords, Sesshomaru appeared uncommonly relaxed.

"So this is where you hang out." she noted, entering the room and ignoring his inquiring glance as she admired the flowery decor. Somehow, even with patterned flowers everywhere, the room held an air of masculinity that was undeniable. Though, that aspect could be attributed to the weapon plaques and wooden figure dressed in Sesshomaru's armor.

"Is this your home?" she asked casually, poking the unfeatured face of the mannequin before poking the spiked armor it wore. "I didn't think you had a home."

He eyed her briefly before returning his attention to the mountains. "It belonged to my mother."

"It's pretty big." she commented airily, moving to inspect an ukiyo painting of a man, woman and child, dressed in fur with silken white hair. "This is your family." she breathed, lifting a finger to trace the outline of a young Sesshomaru's pelt.

A soft hum of agreement was his answer.

Kagome moved closer to him, with another question in mind. "Hey can I ask you something?"

His expression remained unchanged, but Kagome couldn't help but notice a glimmer of amusement within his eyes. "Why now do you ask permission for what you've freely done before? What difference will this one's answer make?"

Thinking on his words, Kagome's expression turned sheepish. "I guess you're right." she agreed, scratching her cheek. "Well I wanted to know, why did you bring me here?"

Golden eyes looked to her coolly beneath magenta painted lids. "Would you have rather stayed with Lord Goro?" he posed.

Flustered by his question, Kagome's cheeks flared a soft pink. "Uh, what?" she stammered. "No! That's not what I meant."

An arrogant hum of sarcasm sounded as he returned his attention to the window once more. "From his care towards you, it was evident that that was his desire."

A blush instantly heated her cheeks. "Would you knock it off?" she protested, "I meant why didn't you kill me? I shot you twice and beat you into the ground!"

Sesshomaru eyed her once more, raising his claws. "Are you arguing a case for me to do so?"

"No!" she snapped, ignoring his threat. "I want to know why you didn't!"

With a snort of dismissal, a long blink and a look to the world beyond the window, he answered. "I do as I please."

"You're infuriating, you do know that right?" she asked with a hand atop her hip. A succinct hum was made to her annoyance and Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that in some twisted way, he was enjoying this.


	23. Chapter 23: Fear

**Author's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 23: Fear

From all of the furs cleaned after each of her meals, Kagome finally had enough to sew together a sizeable cloak. For the first time in weeks, she could traverse the mountain without suffering its windy chill. In the cerulean sky above, the sun shined brightly, offering some warmth to the wind whipped peak. Kagome wandered down the slope, harvesting herbs for tea and basking in the peacefulness of nature.

All was fine until the stone began to move. Like the armor atop an armadillo, jagged rocks protected the back of the oversized bear, its multiple eyes nothing but snake like slits. "Not this again." Kagome breathed, placing her basket down to take her bow in hand.

"Give me the jewel!" It roared, acidic drool dripping from its toothy maw.

"No chance mister." she answered as her fingers released an arrow. Fuschia sparkled as it struck the creature's neck. It howled and staggered when the second arrow sliced into its eye. The last arrow struck its heart and with a blast of glittering energy, the creature turned to dust.

With a "hmph!" of success, Kagome turned back to her basket only to find Sesshomaru a stone's throw away where he reclined atop a boulder. "What're you doing here?" she asked in blunt surprise.

Of course he said nothing and made no efforts to explain himself, leaving Kagome with the opportunity to fill in the blanks. "Did you follow me just to make sure I was ok?" she inquired with a sly grin of triumph on her cheeks. Clasping her hands together, her mischief continued. "Just admit it, you like me. It's okay Sesshomaru, I won't hold it against you, you just can't help it."

Still he said nothing, his attention on a passing cloud. Kagome approached him with a pout. Here she was, going through great lengths to tease him and Mr. Apathy couldn't bother to take the bait.

As she drew closer, Kagome noted his thoughtful countenance that left his gaze distant and his expression sober. "You ok?" she asked lightly. "What's eating you?" Gathering his thoughts, Sesshomaru's brow twitched and with the subtle movement, Kagome knew that whatever bothered him was serious.

"Kagome." he began. Her name rolled from his lips with such warmth that by comparison, the fur that insulted her felt coarse and cold. It wasn't often that he used her name and her ears were unaccustomed to the rich inflection with which his deep timbre caressed it. The experience was altogether...disturbing.

"Y-yeah?" she answered, clearing the crack in her voice with a light cough. "Hmm?"

The wind blew, his nose twitched, and a question followed. "In your time, where are the youkai?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah there aren't any." she admitted flatly. "Somewhere in the past you all just go missing and humans take over the world." His brow twitched in annoyance at her account. "From what I seen, Lord Goro is the one at fault for that."

Annoyance turned to ire when his eyes thinned and his lips turned at the name of his enemy. "With that said, I don't think he's entirely to blame." she continued. "Your kind is proud and live by the old ways." she explained. "We humans probably just started to outnumber the youkai. There's strength in numbers and you can't kill all of us."

The fingers resting atop his tented knee flinched, his attention and hers moving to the deadly claws adorning them. A low hum of disapproval sounded at his jaw, his nose wrinkling at the thought.

"Um... maybe not strength in terms of muscle and experience." she offered weakly. It was a meaningless reassurance. Lord Goro and his ilk had already proven the strength of man over youkai. "Well, eventually we exchange weapons for cash and money becomes the true measure of strength. At that point it doesn't matter if you have warrior's honor or if you're strong. If you don't have cash you don't have anything."

"Will humanity even overcome this Sesshomaru?" he posed, his expression deepening in thought.

It was a rhetorical question, but Kagome answered it anyway. "Well put it like this," she began looking to the sky with a finger to her cheek. "If I hadn't come along to save you, what would've happen?"

While his face remained unchanged, Kagome could feel frustration radiating from his person. Sesshomaru was angry that much was certain. There was once a time where an angry Sesshomaru would've incited fear and trepidation. Kagome didn't know when, but somewhere along the way, that fear just stopped.

A normal, sane person would've never poked Sesshomaru in his cheek but after all she'd gone through, Kagome just didn't care what he thought. "Cut it out." she scolded as her finger dimpled his face. "If you want to live to see the future, just get smart."

"You dare accuse this Sesshomaru to be lacking in intelligence?" he questioned as he evaded her touch, his words terse and tense.

"Well you didn't make it to my time so you tell me." Instantly he stood, attempting to use his height to intimidate her-and failing. It didn't matter what he thought of it, the truth was the truth and Kagome had little to fear from it.

"You do not fear me." he observed after meticulous inspection through sight and scent.

"It got old after awhile." she admitted truthfully. "If you really want me dead, you'll do it. So you going on threatening you're going to kill me really doesn't work. Nice try though!" the latter sentiment was accompanied with a chipper grin and Kagome felt proud of herself for her fearlessness.

Contemplatively he eyed her. "If fear of death no longer holds power over you, then I shall give you something new to fear."

"If the threat to kill me isn't doing it, I'm not sure anything will." she countered bravely. Afterall, Kagome was generally fearless to a fault. Very little would truly make her afraid.

Sesshomaru stood straight and looked to her, his gaze holding hers. "Kagome." he said.

Blinking, Kagome looked to him. "What?"

With his attention unwavering, he called for her again. "Kagome." he repeated, his tone a touch softer and a hair warmer.

A slight unease enveloped her and Kagome shifted beneath the weight of his attention. "Yeah?"

The painted lids above his eyes lowered to hood his gaze. "Kagome." Again her name rolled from his lips like a buttered bread doused in honey and warmed by fire.

This time, her attention heightened and Kagome couldn't help but start to feel uncomfortable. Sesshomaru was intense and with his focus absorbed with her and her name, a sudden sense of smothering left her chest blanketed in a warmth unknown.

"Come on, cut it out." she reasoned, even as she felt herself lean away from him. "This is getting weird."

What distance she gained was lost as he smoothly followed her motion, leaning forward. Where her posture was awkward, his was relaxed and loose.

"Kagome." he said his tone taking on a husky rasp that stilled her completely.

"Se-Sesshomaru. What're you doing?" she murmured, lowering her voice to unconsciously mimic his.

Then, like the final nail in a coffin, Sesshomaru stepped forward to invade her space. "Kagome." he breathed. Her name rolled from his lips at an unhurried pace, allowing his tone to taste each syllable and sound.

Apprehension prickled every nerve and synapse beneath her skin. The world around her suddenly became muted and distant, her awareness solely on him. He leaned forward, she took a step back and the light of victory shimmered in his eyes.

With his words light and his presence heavy, Sesshomaru spoke. "Kagome." he breathed. "You fear."

And she did.


	24. Chapter 24: Captured

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 24: Captured

Following the exchange on the mountain, Kagome did her best to avoid Sesshomaru in the days following. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was truly afraid of him and worse, couldn't explain why. In the passing week, Kagome felt Increasingly skittish, flinching if she thought she glimpsed his fur, and jumping at the slightest creak of wood on the floor. Over something as simple as her name, Sesshomaru somehow managed to awaken a different sense of anxiety, one that Kagome wasn't wholly sure how to overcome.

Taking a risk, one afternoon Kagome crept from her room to visit the library. Thankfully the big white boogeyman was nowhere to be found, allowing her some peace. Unsurprisingly, the texts were all about war, tactics and strategies. Idly she flipped through the books, unaware of the person at her back. "Kagome." Sesshomaru called, the warmth of his timbre enveloping her like a comforting embrace on a winter day. Her heart jumped into her throat, stifling her shriek as she whipped around, her back colliding with the bookcase.

Deftly Sesshomaru caught the book falling from her shaking fingers, his unreadable expression keen on her. "Never run from things immortal." he advised cooly. "It only attracts our attention."

"W-what?" she gulped, suffocating in the weight of his presence. "What're you talking about?"

A non descript hum was made as he moved to return the book to its place beside her temple. "Do you know the future of these lands?"

"Y-you mean history?" she questioned, struggling to regain some sense of composure. "Yeah I know it. Some of it at least."

Moving to a writing table, Sesshomaru uncorked a vial of ink and took a brush in hand. The scroll was already prepared and Kagome had to question, how long had he been planning for a lesson? Looking to her passively he said, "Inform me."

Pouting, her arms crossed. "You could say please you know." she grumbled taking a seat atop the cushion opposite him.

Dipping his brush into the ink, Sesshomaru remarked offhandedly, "If you so desire, I can say your name."

At his threat, Kagome launched into a lesson of history without pause and without break.


	25. Chapter 25: Trust

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 25: Trust

Sesshomaru proved to be an exemplary student. With keen eyes and ears he listened attentively and his detailed notes reflected his fascination and interest. "So these corporations take the place of ruling families?" he questioned with a consternated brow, evidence of his mental grappling to understand the future..

"Something like that." she agreed. "I'm no economics major, but I do know that big business plays a huge part in shaping our society."

"Explain big business." he requested, re-dipping his pen and fixing her with an unflinching glare.

"Oh uh, things like oil and medicine are big businesses. In some places the heads of those companies practically run their countries." she explained before another point worth mentioning came to mind. "Oh yeah! Also the world in the future is incredibly small."

"The world shrinks?" he questioned.

"No, it stays the same size, but we all get quicker and more connected. We can use things called planes to fly, automated carriages called cars to drive and we connect using phones. Using a phone, I can call someone across the world and speak to them in seconds."

"How can that be?" he pressed. It warmed Kagome to know that his question stemmed from feasibility rather than skepticism. For everything she said, Sesshomaru always approached it as if it were fact and truth. Though it was small, it was a sign that the silver haired daiyoukai actually trusted her.

"I-I'm not sure how it works." she admitted. "I know it just does."

"So you purchase this contraption–a phone, and are able to use it without knowing how it works?"

"Uh, it's like a blacksmith making a tool. A regular person probably doesn't know how a hammer is made or all that goes into it, but they know how to use a hammer."

Sesshomaru's hand swiftly moved across the paper, taking more notes. Their lessons continued for weeks, with Sesshomaru accounting for every detail from government to the role of house pets. Normally being one reserved and un-talkative, in the subsequent weeks, Kagome had never heard him speak at such length. In light of who he was, really his interest made sense. Sesshomaru was a being who craved power and knowledge was no less a weapon than a sword. The intensity at which he learned was frightening and his ability to latch onto new concepts intimidating, though, not as intimidating as the intensity at which he said her name.

One evening as she ate her dinner of roasted vegetables, rabbit and rice, Sesshomaru asked a question that had little to do with his learnings and more to do with her life. "Kagome," he began, his attention afar off as he looked into the dancing fire between them. "Will you attempt to return to your time?"

Lowering her chopsticks, Kagome's expression became equally distant as she considered his words. "I-I don't know. I want to go back but..."

Silk rustled as his cheek turned to face her. "You hesitate."

Sighing, Kagome lowered her bowl altogether. "I'm afraid." she admitted. "What if I end up in another random time? People just like things that are familiar and better or for worse, you're the last familiar thing I know from now until the future."

"Then what have you to fear?" he inquired, his gaze narrowing.

Tensing, Kagome bit her lip. "I guess..." Kagome paused, gathering her thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't think about leaving, she just thought of it far less and even her inhibitions to return became muddied, replaced by normalcy of life at the Inu fortress.

Finding her answer, Kagome explained the trouble clouding her heart. "I guess I don't want to end up alone, stranded in a time where I don't know anything or anyone."

A grunt of dissatisfaction sounded within his throat. "If you think so little of your counsel then perhaps it is I who should fear." he scoffed arrogantly with his nose raised.

"What?" she breathed, inhaling deeply to abate her anxiety.

Sesshomaru stood, moving to leave. "If I am unable to survive until your time then your instruction is to blame."

"H-how would that be my fault?" she countered, feeling the chills from the disheartening dejavu the argument brought.

"A swordsman is only as strong as his weapon." he began, speaking simply. "The strength and wisdom of this Sesshomaru is unparallelled and if I truly have been equipped with the appropriate knowledge then my victory is assured. However, if you arrive at any time and I am not present, you have only yourself to blame for it affirms that the knowledge you have given me was faulty."

"Those lessons weren't faulty!" she argued, feeling offended by his accusation."If I were lying then you'd be the one to know it." History was history and that didn't change.

Turning to leave, Sesshomaru spoke in passing. "Then you have no reason to fear your well."


	26. Chapter 26: Smoke

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 26: Smoke

It was mid autumn when Kagome first saw the smoke of a hundred fires within the valley below. Having lived for nearly two months in seclusion with the inu-daiyoukai, she nearly forgot the existence of others. Interestingly enough, the company of the stoic inu lord proved satisfying and left her without want for the presence of people. In that aspect she could see why Rin opposed the murmurings of the idea of living with humans. Oddly, despite his anti-social tendencies, when Sesshomaru was present his company was wholly enriching and over the passing weeks, Kagome had come to enjoy her time with the breathing rubik's cube that was Sesshomaru. In many ways, he was a puzzle that she just couldn't figure out and never one to give up, Kagome found interest in trying to solve the enigma.

The enigma in question came to stand beside her, his sight seeing far more than hers as they looked to the smoking valley below. "What is it?" Kagome asked, huddling to his side for warmth, hugging her basket of foraged herbs to her chest. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he studied the blackened wisps rising from the golden foliage. It was then Kagome noticed his armor and swords adorning his person. He hadn't touch those things for moons... "Sesshomaru?" she asked, this time more concerned for him than what the smoke suggested.

"Go inside Kagome." he advised moving past her.

Of their own will Kagome's fists knotted within the folds of his robe, her basket dropping to the ground forgotten. "Don't go." she appealed, clenching his sleeve to anchor him. "You don't have to." Sesshomaru looked to her and though his expression still remained as stone, it somehow appeared soft.

Clawed fingers lifted to pluck a crimson tassel from his armor. Then, moving to her he took her hand in his and placed the bundled thread into her palm with his thumb. "I will expect to reclaim this on my return." he warned. "Am I clear?"

With misting vision Kagome nodded, swallowing her worries and wincing against the lump in her throat. She'd already lost so much, Kagome couldn't bear the loss of the last familiar face she knew. Softly she shook her head, scarcely believing her attachment to him. "I never thought I'd ever be concerned for your safety." she admitted, rubbing her eyes and clutching the tassel against her chest. How far had she fallen? When did Sesshomaru become important to her? Worse, would her actions disrespect the loss of her friends? Inuyasha? How could she care for the very person who took them from her?

At the touch of his fingers to her skin, Kagome jumped focusing on the smoldering kilns of gold that looked down to her. With gentleness unbeknownst to any, clawed fingers found her chin, lifting it to face his. "Kagome, am I clear?" he inquired, his raspy tone deep and warming.

"Yeah." she agreed, noting his subtle nod of acknowledgement. His hand dropped and she caught it, squeezing briefly. "Please, be safe."

A hum of reassurance was made and Kagome watched his back as he left in a blur to descend the mountain. Kagome could scarcely reconcile the worry she felt towards someone history demanded she should hate. With a sigh, Kagome retrieved her basket and returned to the safety of the estate with nothing but her guilt and the sickening sense of betrayal to her dead to keep her company.


	27. Chapter 27: Saccharine

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 27: Saccharine

From the porch overlooking the snow tipped mountains, Kagome watched the red sun rise and set thrice. Weariness clung to her like the arid cold that frosted the air. In Sesshomaru's absence, sleep was nothing more than a myth and visions of his entrapment and torture consumed her every waking thought. Courting the painful worry she felt towards him was a debilitating guilt that left her stomach sick and her eyes tearful.

If Inuyasha were alive to witness her worrying for his brother, he'd never forgive her. This was the very same brother that unceremoniously butchered her beloved as if he were livestock sent to slaughter. In all truths, Kagome shouldn't care for him; her mercy in sparing his life was more care than he could ever deserve and more than he'd ever given to his own flesh and blood. But try as she might, Kagome couldn't quiet her troubled heart. Regardless of his crimes towards her, Kagome found herself genuinely worried about Sesshomaru, reasons and logic be damned.

As the sun set once more without any sign of him, her frustrations mounted and rose to stir her into action. The same resolve that moved her to spare his life was the same resolve that egged her on to find him. Despite his atrocious crimes against her, Sesshomaru continuously proved he possessed the capacity for good. In the time she spent with him following his slaughter, though callous, Sesshomaru in his own way proved kind. He fed her, clothed her and at times, protected her. While his actions could never excuse what he did, his works proved that there was good in him and Kagome felt the obligation to protect all that was good regardless of any evil committed. It's just who she was.

Armed with her bow, fur cloak and quiver, Kagome crept to the edge of the fortress grounds to overlook the valley. Fires glowed into the night, appearing far closer than the smoke suggested from the previous days. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered to the passing winds. From the lack of commotion in the camp, Kagome was confident that no fighting had commenced. Carefully, she descended the mountain, drawing closer to the camp until the fires could be seen within their freshly dug pits.

Kagome clenched her chest, pressing her back against a tree that hid her, her breathing shallow and quick. What laid in that camp was a battalion of soldiers armed for war. However the swordsmen, archers, gunmen and cannons weren't what gave her concern. It was the company of monks who accompanied them that struck fear into her heart.

These warriors were hunting youkai and by their masses, Kagome could only assume that Sesshomaru was their target. Questions riddled her thoughts all of them circling Sesshomaru. Assuming that the inu-lord was aware of their intent, Kagome had to wonder, where had he gone? She highly doubted he would abandon her, Sesshomaru was honorable and would never go back on his word.

Taking another peek, Kagome spotted an enormous cage laced with beads, talismans and sutras. Thankfully, it was empty and upon seeing it, Kagome knew that wherever Sesshomaru was, for the moment, he was okay. With her curiosity sated, Kagome decided it best for her to return to the hidden fortress. If Sesshomaru found her missing, no good would come of it. She doubted he'd be as tolerant with her disobedience to stay put as Inuyasha once was.

Creeping away from the camp, Kagome retraced her steps and in the cloak of darkness, ascended the mountain. Suddenly warmth embraced her from behind and Kagome gasped into a dampened cloth that pressed against her face. Strong arms held her firm as the sweet smelling substance lulled her into unconsciousness before the understanding of abduction could set in.


	28. Chapter 28: Sacrifice

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 28: Sacrifice

Warmth akin to a lovers embrace soothingly enveloped Kagome as she stirred to wakefulness. Luxurious silk entangled her arms and legs, reminding her of the equally fine textiles that dressed the youkai whom she'd become so familiar with. The phantasmal dream of his presence and tender touches ruptured at the pungent fragrance of cinnamon and myrrh.

Sesshomaru never burned incense of any sort; it was a proven fact that strong smells irritated his nose. Even the fragrant herbs of her tea had been enough to upset him. The aristocratic immortal would never tolerate such aromatic finery. With her dream disturbed, Kagome rose to find herself within a lavishly decorated tent. The embers of a cooling fire radiated warmth from the center of the room, surrounded by golden threaded mats. Tall braziers stood proudly, offering light and warmth, accompanied by lanterns of incense hooked beneath the brass bowls of fire. As she rose, the silk sleeve resting on her shoulder slid down exposing her bare skin to the slight chill within the room

Hastily, Kagome tugged it back in place before noticing a crucial detail concerning her garments. To her alarm, her priestess attire had been replaced with a fine floral patterned robe of crimson. Immediately, Kagome inspected herself, searching for signs of abuse or mishandle and with great relief, she found none. The tent itself proved empty, but from the cacophony of voices beyond the thick canvas walls Kagome knew she wasn't alone. Moving to the entrance, Kagome hesitantly pulled the velvet draping aside to spy out into the bright world beyond.

Sunlight struck her sight like a hot brand, searing her eyes and forcing her into a blinking fit as her vision adjusted. As her sight cleared, Kagome found herself in the center of a bustling military camp. The smell of smoke and gunpowder proved thick, accompanied by soldiers moving to and fro, following the commands of their superiors. Movement at her side caught her attention and Kagome looked to find a towering guard staring down at her, his expression graven and hard.

"M'lady, my lord has requested that you remain within the tent for your safety." he informed stonily, moving the butt of his spear to ground opposite him to bar her path and prevent her from moving any further. "I will send word that you are awake."

Clearing the dryness from her throat, Kagome spoke, her words weak and hoarse. "Uh, where am I?"

"M'lady, return to the tent." he enforced, stepping forward to add actions to his demand by guiding her back inside "My lord will see to you soon."

Kagome frowned but was too exhausted to challenge the warrior. Slowly the memories of her abduction returned– a cold mountain, a warm embrace, a scented rag and then...nothing. Kagome understood she'd been kidnapped but the question now was, by whom?

Finding painted bowls filled of the equivalent of feudal era trail mix, she nibbled on lychees, dried fruits and nuts to fill her empty stomach while she waited. By her fourth lychee, the tent opened in a flourish, revealing a heavily armored man garnished with tassels and ornate plating to imply his superior rank.

"Goro-sama?" Kagome blinked in surprise as she stood to greet him.

"Lady Kagome." he breathed in relief, crossing the room to take her into his arms, resting his chin atop her head. "You're safe."

"Where am I? How?" she questioned, squirming uncomfortably in his hold. If he recognized her discomfort, he made no note of it but held her at arm's length nonetheless.

"When that creature took you, I searched for you endlessly." he explained. "We heard reports of a silver haired youkai hunting in the forest and I sent my scouts at once. They reported spotting a miko foraging within the rocks and I immediately sent the order to march."

"Oh–oh no..." Kagome swallowed stepping back to sit. The effects of whatever poison they'd used on her still lingered and her strength had not yet returned. "I shouldn't be here."

"You're safe." he assured as he knelt across from her. "The creature knows not where you are and he cannot smell you amongst the incense." briefly a smug chuckle sounded within his throat. "It thought itself clever and tried to lure us away from the mountain, presumably to keep us from finding you."

Kagome stood to pace nervously before pausing with a hand to her shaking head and the other to the pillar supporting the tent. If that were true, it meant that Sesshomaru didn't want to engage Lord Goro's army. If he were capable, the Sesshomaru she knew would have slaughtered any threat to him. Either he learned the art of mercy or he was woefully unprepared to face Lord Goro again.

"Don't worry m'lady. We have devised diversionary tactics to ensure your escape." Goro offered in comfort as he stepped closer, holding her arm to keep her steady.

"Escape?" she echoed. This was bad. If Sesshomaru sought her out, these men would undoubtedly trap him and if they succeeded once, they could succeed again. "Goro-sama, thank you for what you tried to do, but I was ok. You should've just let me–"

His fingers moved to her lips to quiet her. "I will not hear another word of this." he refuted firmly.

Kagome's hand lifted to swat his hand away. "Would you cut it out?" she snarked, crossing her arms over her chest and yanking her elbow from his hold.. "I didn't need anyone to rescue me from Sesshomaru."

Goro paused, going tense at the daiyoukai's name. "I know not what he has done to you, or how he has deceived you, but I assure you, all will be well."

"No one has deceived me!" she argued. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Kagome stop." Goro said with his palm raised for silence. "It is clear you are unwell. Take the afternoon to rest. We will depart at dusk."

"You can't hold me prisoner." she rebutted.

A flash of pain streaked across his expression and his eyes lowered. "Prisoner? Is that how you see yourself?" he asked quietly. "A prisoner?...My prisoner?"

"Sesshomaru never held me against my will. If I wanted to leave I would've left. You on the other hand won't let me go." she noted pointedly with admittingly less fire than she intended.

Truthfully, Kagome was taken aback by the raw expression of pity and dejection that haunted the depths of Goro's dark gaze. However, despite the sympathy in his expression, his spine remained as stiff as iron and his jaw clenched like a smithing vice. Here was a man would would yield to no youkai and by posture alone, Kagome knew he would not yield to her.

"I'm sorry Kagome. If you can find it in your heart, please forgive me." he requested hastily before exiting the tent with his cape billowing behind him.

With hands clenched, Kagome struck the pole beside her with the base of her fist in frustration before dropping to her knees. Sesshomaru...Kagome deeply prayed that he was still the same cold, indifferent monster that she knew from the past. She sincerely hoped that the same youkai who abandoned her to defend herself against a mob of prejudiced villagers would be the same youkai who would abandon her now.

If for any reason he failed to act according to his nature, if his heart of ice thawed even to a sweat, if he so much as held a inkling of curiosity concerning her absence, Kagome feared for Sesshomaru's safety should he dare to confront Lord Goro again. Disregarding her wishes, Kagome resolved to go quietly with Goro without fuss. Afterall, if Sesshomaru never knew she was there, he would have no reason to approach the camp; Goro would take her away along with his troops and the threat of battle would end. While she would miss the company of the silver haired lord, Kagome was not so selfish as to put Sesshomaru's life at risk for her sake. Having already lost Inuyasha, Kagome couldn't bear to relive the nightmare of a loved one lost because of her. With this resolution, Sesshomaru would be safe and truthfully, that was all that mattered.


	29. Chapter 29: Ensnared

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 29: E

It was evening when Kagome found herself ushered into a carriage with Lord Goro. Idly her fingers moved along the beads of subjugation hanging from her neck as she silently prayed for strength and Sesshomaru's safety. At all costs, Sesshomaru couldn't know she'd been taken by Lord Goro. If that at least could be assured, then Kagome could figure out how to handle the pushy lord by herself.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked, her attention on the passing forest beyond the window. The hanging lantern beside the coachman offered little luminance into the wilds beyond the darkened road, but staring into the dim nothingness proved preferable than to looking at Goro's quasi-distressed expression. It was evident that her discomfort caused _him_ discomfort and he appeared lost in how to speak to her.

"Are my motives not obvious?" he asked testingly, his brow troubled with concern.

"Look, I get that you think you're helping but you're not." Kagome explained. "Sesshomaru isn't as bad as you think he is."

At her words, Lord Goro became stiff. ""Do you sympathize with the fiend who slaughtered hundreds of my men?" he questioned bitterly. Kagome's gaze lowered, knowing all too well of Sesshomaru's regard or rather, disregard, of human life.

"I'm sorry that happened." Kagome sympathized with sincerity, after all she knew how it felt to lose loved ones and friends to Sesshomaru. "But I know him, he'd never just kill people just for the sake of murder. Who attacked first?" Kagome asked, looking to Goro with intent. "Sesshomaru is a lot of things but I know him. He wouldn't have attacked unless you started it."

At her challenge, Goro's jaw locked and his posture stiffened. In every way he appeared ready to dig his heels in and bullishly argue his point. "You would fault my desire to destroy its kind?"

"Not all youkai are evil you know." she countered. "Some of them were my friends," At her admission, Goro's eyes widened briefly before a hardness chilled his countenance. It was as if her words were some unforgivable sin in his sight. Whatever warmth that had lingered towards her became quenched in the wave of bitterness and fury. Unable to hold the intensity of his glare, Kagome returned her attention to the window.

Goro said nothing but from his audible deep breaths, Kagome could hear his upset and his attempts to tame his upset. If Kagome judged him for his hate towards Sesshomaru she'd be nothing but a hypocrite. After all, if not for her morals Sesshomaru would've died by her hand like all the other youkai who dared to harm her friends. The only difference between Goro and herself was that Kagome had had the opportunity to learn of Sesshomaru and could see up close the warmth of his heart. His heart was something you'd never see at first glance and was more akin to an igloo; cold, frosty and encased in ice on the outside, warm, cozy and tender on the inside.

Like lighting tearing through the air, a thunderous howl sounded in the distance its cry visceral and raw. The sheer distress in its sound caused physical pain to Kagome and her hand moved to clutch at the unreachable wound at her chest. Goro's chin lifted at the sound, his brows dipping as his shoulders lifted with confidence.

"It seems the creature has found our trap." he mentioned, his palms clenching into fists atop his knees.

"What do you mean trap?" Kagome asked sharply. Goro eyed her carefully, and Kagome sensed his indecision to explain. "Tell me!" she demanded as she scooted to the edge of her seat, leaning towards him.

He looked to her with care, and undoubtedly his lessons of proper gentlemanly behavior was the culprit of his hesitant tongue. They both knew that his explanation would be problematic, but at this point it didn't matter. The cat was out of the bag.

"Well?" Kagome demanded firmly. "Tell me!"

"Very well." he acquiesced with a nod. "My advisors suspected that the creature would be drawn to you." he explained carefully even as he measured his tone with calm as to not agitate her upset. "A woman slain by its hand wearing your priestess garb would be enough to confuse its senses. For you see, she carries both its scent and yours. Though her blood may be old, it wouldn't matter. All that creature would see is your death."

Shaking Kagome sat back as the numbing sense of panic overwhelmed her. No, Sesshomaru was strong and he was smart. He'd figure it out. "It's not going to work." she countered, reassuring herself more so than him. "He can raise people from the dead. He'll know it's not me."

"Even still..." Goro began quietly, letting the cataclysmic sounds of cannon-fire in the distance serve as his answer.


	30. Chapter 30: The Enchanted

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 30: The Enchanted

"Take me back." Kagome demanded, looking to Goro with firm resolve even as the explosions in the distance shook the air. From the billowing plumes of fire lit smoke, Kagome knew that cannons weren't the only weapons at use. Smoldering fury burned within his eyes and Goro eased back into his seat his gaze never leaving hers. "If you don't pull this cart over, I swear you'll regret it!" she threatened her muscles tensing for action.

"I see." he observed stiffly. A labored exhale moved from his chest, his tone becoming distant as he looked away. "There was a story once." he began, reminiscently. "An old legend if you will, where a powerful inu-youkai seduced a fair princess and like the parasite it was, forced her to carry its seed. Blind to its charm she did so gladly, ignorant to the knowledge that she carried a spawn of pure evil-"

The very moment Kagome recognized his tale was the same moment her hand struck his cheek like a whip to flesh. "How dare you say that?" she rebuked, her eyes brimming with hot tears. "You don't know anything about that."

Stunned by her outburst Goro's jaw locked, his nostrils flared and with a raised chin he looked to her with new eyes. "I see." he said, his words clipped. "I remember the fire which stirred your bloodlust for that creature's death. I remember the ferocity that led you to subdue it where others could not.'

"Now, after being imprisoned with it, your opinion has reversed and I cannot help but see the parallels between that bewitched princess and yourself. I know not how that beast quelled your ire, but I will not allow it to have you."

"You can't do this!" Kagome argued. "I won't let you!" Swiftly, Kagome moved to push the door open, but not before Goro seized her into his arms, pinning her back against his chest.

"Calm yourself! Its spell will not last and you will return to your senses!" he grunted as he struggled to keep her still. "Lady Kagome, please!" Briefly she debated on biting his arm but realized her teeth would never penetrate his armored bracers. Goro's hold proved too powerful and unlike her scrap with the villagemen, Kagome was at a loss in how to beat him.

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed, praying he'd hear her. If nothing else, he had to know that she was okay. From beyond the window, earth quaking explosions gilded the golden trees, giving life to their fiery hues with blazing flames that lit the sky. A feral howl pierced the air, it's sound no longer forlorn, but strong, fierce and one of war. In its sound, Kagome found assurance.

He knew.

Kagome could only hope he'd abandon any reckless behavior. If she was safe, the smart thing would be to regroup and plan his attack rather than charge bullishly into battle as his brother had done. Behind her, Goro slid the window within the carriage open to speak with the driver in haste.

"Increase our speed. It knows we have her." he barked. The carriage lurched forward and compensating for the increase of force, Goro held her firmly. "You will be free from its enchantment soon enough." he promised.

"I'm not enchanted you idiot!" she snapped. "Why can't you get that through your thick meat head?"

"Meat...head?" he echoed with perturbed awe. "An insult of your time I presume."

"No duh." she grumbled, pushing away from him to reclaim her seat. "You're making a big mistake mister."

"Concerning that creature I'm afraid I don't agree, however I have made a mistake." he admitted solemnly. "I should have never allowed you to enter the presence of that thing. In that I am sorry Lady Kagome. Please forgive me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved her fingers to her temple in frustration. Goro's sincerity in all of this just made everything worse. It was obvious he thought he was helping her, but that was the farthest thing from the truth. Worse, Kagome was unsure in how to make him see that.

"We were not prepared before, but things have changed." proclaimed Lord Goro.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That creature is a proud one. Thinking himself invincible, he underestimates the power of man and as it is said, pride comes before the fall."

"What did you do?" Kagome pressed.

"I'm sorry Kagome." he answered softly. "It will all be over soon."Kagome listened to the canon bursts and rifle fire, her mind dredging up the nightmare of a world without Sesshomaru. Considering her knowledge of the future, Kagome could scarcely find hope.


	31. Chapter 31: Beginning of the End

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 31: Beginning of the End

It was dawn when the carriage arrived to Lord Goro's stronghold. For every soldier garrisoned, archer guarding, and cannon loaded, discouragement and fear bound Kagome's courage like iron shackles to a prisoner. The fortress was abuzz with palpable energy as men rushed to and fro to their stations along the wall. Within the courtyard, monks inscribed charms using salt and chalk atop the stone mason work. Sesshomaru was strong, but even he had his limits; limits that she'd witnessed with her own eyes at the sight of his capture. If Goro and his men were ill prepared when they last faced Sesshomaru, what did fate hold for the daiyoukai now that they were adequately armed?

Kagome's step faltered at the thought, her eyes shimmering with her fears. Looking to her with compassion, Goro swept her into his arms. "Easy there." he said, his tone placating. "This will all be over soon. I promise.."

Shaking, Kagome clenched Sesshomaru's tassel where it was tied beside the Shikon Jewel. "You think you're some kind of hero but you're not." she informed, wriggling in his grasp. Though she was accustomed to being carried, Inuyasha often carried her in a way that went against the whole damsel in distress look. "I'm not under any kind of spell." Briefly, Kagome wondered if everything would be easier if she were. Certainly this worry wasn't normal. The last person that gave her heart so much trouble was Inuyasha... "–and put me down!" she demanded, squirming uncomfortably.

Caringly, Goro shushed her as he climbed the stone steps to enter his intimidating fortress. His arms adjusted to hold her more securely to him despite her protests. "I'm not some dog you know." she huffed. "You can't just order me around and expect obedience."

At that, subdued amusement twinkled in Goro's eye. "No, thankfully you are not. Besides, I have no intention to bringing you to heel. I do enjoy your fire–though, it's unfortunately taken to burn for sour wood. I will rectify that matter soon enough and correct its appetite."

Kagome choked, wondering if Lord Goro intentionally suggested such a crude innuendo. Rather than question him on such a thing, Kagome held her peace and kept quiet.

They moved through a guarded hallways to enter through a heavy reinforced door. Gently, Goro set her down to her feet. "I must go to address my men." he informed. "You will be safe here."

"You keep saying that." Kagome observed. "When he comes, it's not my safety you should be worried about."

It was clear that Goro differed in opinion, but respectfully, he said nothing. Under other circumstances, Kagome suspected they might have been friends, maybe even something more– but as it was, Goro stood between her and the youkai she cared for. With a shallow nod, he left and the armored double doors closed loudly behind him. Kagome searched the ornate sitting room but found no hopes for escape. Both food and water were provided, but Kagome had the stomach for neither.

Instead, she moved to sit against the wall opposite the door among the lavish cushions provided. With the door too heavy for her to move, the windows to high for her to reach and with no material to fashion a weapon, Kagome was left with no choice but to sit and wait, praying that Sesshomaru's absence in her time wasn't caused by his death at Goro's hand.


	32. Chapter 32: Humility

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 32: Humility

It was late afternoon when the first cannon sounded. The cold iron door beneath Kagome's palm trembled as more cannons fired, followed by the unmistakable warcry of hundreds of soldiers rushing to battle. Kagome went still, pausing her useless efforts to leverage the door open with a silver serving plate.

Her own hand took on a tremble as her thoughts wildly entertained whatever horrid nightmare of Sesshomaru's demise that her mind could concoct. Gunfire was accompanied by sizzling priestly energies that left her ears tingling. The jewel at her chest pulsed, responding to the powerful yoki from within the grounds.

Dropping her makeshift crowbar, Kagome banged her fist against the door. "Hey! Let me out!" she demanded before turning her back to look around the room. Useless. There wasn't a single thing that she could use to get out of here. In her frustration, Kagome kicked the bent platter at her feet, watching with some mild satisfaction as it awkwardly clanged away from her.

Such satisfaction was short lived as the sound of rifle fire exploded in the hallway beyond. Shaking, Kagome stepped away from the door as choked blood curdling screams replaced gunshots. The groaning of the heavy doors was the only warning she was given to move before they were torn from the stone that held them. Wind and dust exploded with the force and Kagome shielded her face from the wayward debris. As the dust settled, Kagome's fingers moved to her lips, her eyes watering.

Pristine silk of white was now torn and soiled with blotches of bright red at the leg, arms and ribs. The cracked armor at Sesshomaru's chest lifted rapidly with shallow pained breaths of exhaustion. One eye was shut to prevent the trickle of fresh blood streaming from his hairline from entering; its wild crimson pair looking intently to her.

"You idiot." she breathed, moving to him, her fingers gingerly brushing against the stained fabric afraid to upset his injuries. "What did they do to you?"

For a breath in time, Sesshomaru said nothing. The crimson sclera slowly faded to white as his eye drank its fill, studying her every feature, his body untensing with unspoken relief. "Kagome." he breathed, taking a laboured step forward...and falling. Like an arrow moving from a bow, Kagome raced forward to catch him, grunting under his weight. Struggling beneath him, Kagome slumped to her knees while guiding Sesshomaru to do the same. A clawed hand moved to her back and his cheek to her hair. "You live." he whispered, breathing deeply.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she hid her face into his his neck. "I was so worried." she admitted. "I thought they would've killed you."

A sharp hum of indignation sounded. "This Sesshomaru is not so weak to allow a mere human such an honor." he informed with a labored breath.

Kagome let out a pained chuckle, nuzzling her face into the collar of his robe. "You idiot. I thought you were smarter. Didn't you learn anything from your dad?" she hiccuped, remembering the fatal tale of the Great Dog General who lost his life to rescue Izayoi. A light pinch to her side was the only reproof he gave. With her chest against his, Kagome could feel exactly how labored his breathing was. "You need rest." she advised, attempting to move back but denied by his hand firmly planted at her back. "Sesshomaru..." she chided with little conviction.

The daiyoukai inhaled deeply his nose pressing into the thickness of her hair. "You live." he breathed softly. Kagome calmed, nodding her chin. Remembering Goro's trap, Kagome knew that Sesshomaru had thought her dead, but what she couldn't grasp was the importance of her life to him. It was obvious that Sesshomaru cared for her, but to go so far as to risk his life? That in and of itself was unthinkable and something Kagome didn't wholly understand.

In a sudden sweep of action Sesshomaru stood, pulling Kagome to her feet. "Wait! Stop! What are you doing? You need to rest!" she snapped, pressing her hands to his soiled chest.

Sesshomaru's focus was distracted as he assessed their surroundings, his eye darting to things unseen. "We are not safe here." he informed, even as he unsheathed his sword to slash the air, sending an explosion of energy to destroy the stone wall beside them.

Kagome hid her face into him as flecks of rock raced towards her. Sesshomaru curled her into himself and shielded her with his back. Then, with unparalleled grace, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, slipped an arm beneath her thighs and held her to him before sprinting through the opening to launch into the air. A soft mewl of protest sounded at her lips for the fear of height, but Kagome quickly silenced it.

Like a swarm of flies to a corpse, arrows blackened the sky above them. "Hold to me." he demanded. His blood-soaked fur moved to belt her to him even as his hand left her legs to brandish his blade. Tucking her face into his shoulder, Kagome shivered as energy expelled from him in waves to upset the arrows.

Suddenly the jewel sprang to life to rebuff his aura and pink energy sizzled between them. "Oh no!" Kagome breathed in horror as the daiyoukai winced, his trajectory upsetting. "I'm so sorry!" An annoyed huff sounded but Sesshomaru said nothing. Briefly he landed on the lip of the fortress wall, startling several soldiers before he launched into the air once more to finally escape.

Looking back to the fortress, a lone white horse rode from the walls in a futile pursuit and while Kagome couldn't see the face, she instinctively knew the person to be Lord Goro. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Kagome muttered softly as she leaned her cheek against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

The daiyoukai spared the war hungry nobleman a cold glance before sniffing arrogantly. "My objective was retrieval not revenge." he informed calcultively before glancing to her, his lone eye softening. "In that, I am successful."

At his words, Kagome's cheeks warmed and she simply nodded her chin in agreement. "Where are we going?" she asked softly. Of course, Sesshomaru said nothing, his attention forward. The patched farmlands and towns raced beneath them until a familiar forest came into view. Understanding struck her like a lightening to a tree, causing a blaze of panic within her. "The well? Sesshomaru, what're you doing?"

Even as they landed atop the shrine grounds, Kagome could hear the gong warbling in alarm and see the resident monks and priestesses rushing about to answer its call. "Are you stupid?" she barked. "We need to go somewhere safe!" Clawed fingers pinched her thigh and Kagome yipped in surprise.

"As you predicted, time's grace towards youkai wanes. I now see this truth." he informed, ignoring her protests. The ground found his feet and Sesshomaru marched into the wellhouse, seating her atop the lip of the well and steadying her with his hand to her back. "For this reason, I cannot bring you to where I must go."

"You can't just decide this on your own Sesshomaru!" she argued hotly. "I'm not going to leave-" The gentle caress of his lips against her own was enough to silence her. Startled, Kagome was rendered speechless, her eyes going wide before fluttering shut as he tenderly coaxed her into the blanketing warmth of his passion.

"Prepare to meet your end monster!" shouted a monk behind them.

Their lips parted and time slowed as Sesshomaru spun to face his new opponent and draw his blade, but not before nudging Kagome from the ledge and into the well with his shoulder. Falling head first Kagome reached out, screaming for him even as a blast of purifying energy engulfed the room.


	33. Chapter 33: Promises Kept

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 33: Promises Kept

Packed dirt found her bottom as Kagome collided with the hard cold ground. Panic seized her chest and instantly she jumped to her feet, her chin lifting to look to the lip of the well where minutes before, Sesshomaru had disappeared to face the monks. Rather than find evidence of a battle, a lazy "Meow" from the pudgy ginger cat who lounged atop the ledge greeted her instead. At the sight of the familiar feline, Kagome went still. Could it be true? After all this time?

"Buyo?"

While he didn't respond to his name, Buyo did respond to her presence and frantically paced along the ledge, looking for a way to jump to her. With tears in her eyes, Kagome clambered from the well taking her cat into her arms as tears streamed down her face. "Oh Buyo I missed you so much!" she cried, rubbing her cheek into his fur. Buyo gave a long meow before his paw reached out to bat at the jewel and beads hanging from her neck.

Kagome rested against the well sobbing. Where the debilitating fear of Sesshomaru's death would have left her paralyzed, the joy and relief of being home resuscitated her heart once more to reignite the emotional cycle between grief and joy, repeating until all tension and anxiety emptied from her. Once her tearfulness ebbed enough to allow movement, Kagome stood on shaky legs, rushing from the well house towards the Higurashi home. "Mom!" she called frantically. "Mom I'm home!"

Dishes crashed from within the house seconds before Mrs. Higurashi ran from the house pausing briefly at the front steps to take in her daughter. The pause only lasted a second before mother and daughter collided in a tearful embrace. Hearing the commotion, her grandfather soon joined. They laughed, they cried and they loved. Over a hot lunch of orange glazed fish and pickled radishes, Kagome recanted her adventures and detailed her extended absence.

Sota returned home from school, his backpack and homework forgotten in the presence of his long-lost sister, her brother tackling her to the ground in a fierce hug. That evening Kagome sipped tea with her mother, curled against her side while Mrs. Higurashi stroked her daughter's hair. "It's so good to have you back Kagome." she breathed warmly.

"I thought about you guys everyday." Kagome admitted, as she snuggled closer to her mother.

"It must have been so hard for you." Mrs. Higurashi sighed, her tone heavy. "Sesshomaru... I'm not sure if I should hate him or be grateful. On one hand he took you from us, on the other, he kept you safe."

Kagome sighed, leaning her head back. "What he did was so childish..." she agreed before closing her eyes. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede– all of them gone. Kagome swallowed against a hard lump in her throat. The picture of the red-eyed monster appeared before her once more, only to fade to the bruised and bloodied face of her rescuer. Her eyes fluttered opened to stare at the ceiling.

"He's so stupid." she murmured. "He always acts for himself. Worries me half to death but does he care? No." a hand moved to her chest, clenching at the pain she felt. "What does he do? Just throws me down a well because he felt like it. He can be so selfish!" Kagome paused briefly, the pain doubling."I-I don't even know if was okay after..." It was the future, he was in the past. It was only natural if he died...

" _..._ _if you arrive at any time and I am not present, you have only yourself to blame..."_

Kagome's cheeks reddened in her fluster. "Stupid selfish dog." she frowned. "He lied. Stupid."

Her mother who'd gone quiet looked to her daughter with compassion, her expression soft and knowing. "You love him." she observed, wiping a tear from Kagome's cheek.

"Love?" Kagome repeated in surprise. Was that what it was? Did she actually fall for him? If so, when had that happened? At what point did his sins against her become irrelevant enough that love could foster? "I don't know." she admitted. "I never thought about it really."

"I take it he cares for you as well."

"I mean, yeah, he did take care of me..." the memories of the protection and provisions he offered when with him came to mind. At the most recent recollection of Sesshomaru's act of selflessness, her fingers twitched, recalling the blood soaking his garments at her rescue. Sesshomaru risked his life just to save her. "I guess he did care." she admitted solemnly.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Higurashi sat up looking to the door. "That's right, I called Ayumi, Eri and Yuka and told them you were back."

"You did?" Kagome questioned, feeling a rush of excitement to see her friends once more. Bolting up from the couch Kagome ran to the front door, swinging it open to greet her friends. Instead, a tall monolith dressed in white silk greeted her with smoldering amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru..." she breathed.

Kagome paused briefly before suddenly slamming the door in his face and putting her back to the door to barricade his entrance. Her heart and mind racing with one thought completely clear. Kagome was wholly unprepared to face Sesshomaru and all the implications of his presence in her time.


	34. Chapter 34: Bound

**A** **uthor's Note:**

This story evolved as an as I went thing with no real end in mind. It was more of a character exploration of "what would happen if..." So enjoy this bitter exploration into hurt, healing and hope.

 _Be warned, since I haven't followed the series closely in years or seen the Final Act, I'm pretty sure some things won't fit into cannon._

* * *

 **Of Pride and Power  
** Chapter 34: Bound

Kagome's heart drummed steadily like the warbling gong from Nanami's shrine, alarming her to the presence of the daiyoukai beyond the door behind her, the vivid memory of their parting consuming her every thought. Earlier that morning Sesshomaru had pushed her down the well and by nightfall, three hundred years had passed. In the very moment Kagome thought of the evils he committed, she instantly recalled his battered and bloodied form at her rescue. Sesshomaru was both valiant and a villain, and Kagome was at a loss in how to engage him. Mrs. Higurashi approached with her hands clasped before her, pausing several steps from her daughter. Sensing her mother's calm, Kagome felt uneasy.

"You knew, didn't you." Kagome stated quietly, her attention lowering to her mother's feet. It wasn't a question but rather an observance. Her mother was too composed for the truth to be otherwise.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, her eyes softening as she spoke. "The last time you went through the well, he came to us. Gave your poor grandfather a good scare. Sesshomaru confessed what he did, explaining that it was his fault that you'd be gone for so long. From then on he's supported our family as much as he could to make up for what he did to you."

"He bought you?" Kagome accused acidly with knitted brows.

"If you were him, how would you say sorry?" her mother questioned. "What would you do?"

At that Kagome was without an answer. "I don't know..."

A soft sigh passed from her mother's lips as she came closer to rest a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I know you two have had your differences and what he did was wrong. I'd never say otherwise. However, he does seem truly sorry. At the very least, give him a chance to speak."

Quietly, Kagome nodded in uneasy agreement. After all, it wasn't that she didn't want to see him, hours prior she didn't even want to leave him. However this was the present and what happened now was permanent. There was no well she could fall into to escape him or the bittersweet past they shared. With a sigh of her own, Kagome put her hand to the doorknob and opened it. The chilled autumn evening greeted her, the grounds relatively quiet despite being in the city. Sesshomaru sat upon the steps, his back to her, the silver strands of his hair lifting ever so slightly in the breeze. With a shaken breath, Kagome took her seat beside him, saying nothing or rather, not knowing what to say. For a while they sat in the still twilight, watching the foliage tumble from the trees in the wind. Kagome trembled as the cool air brushed against her and seeing her discomfort, Sesshomaru's mokomoko moved to curl around her shoulders and legs.

"Thanks." she breathed softly, inching closer to his side. At first, Kagome felt him stiffen but he soon relaxed, his arm moving to curl around her hip to pull her close to his side. "It grew back." she noted softly, observing the thumb that now drew lazy circles at her side.

"Hn." he affirmed his tone equally low.

The sense of the familiar eclipsed her anxiety and feeling more at ease, Kagome laid her head against his shoulder. "You're not supposed to be here." she remarked softly, thinking the idea of his presence in the present absurd. By all accounts, Sesshomaru should've been nothing more than a myth or a legend; a relic forgotten by time.

"Did you doubt my strength?"

"I did." she admitted, amused despite herself.

"That is unwise."

"I guess so." she shrugged softly, her fingers fiddling with the warm fur bunched atop her lap. "How'd you know I'd arrive at this time?"

At her question, Sesshomaru turned his face towards her speaking against her hair. "You did not arrive in any other time."

"You waited?"

"Do you think me a liar?"

Lifting her chin to face him, Kagome pouted. "A simple yes or no works too you know."

Looking to her, an imperceptible gleam of humor twinkled within his golden eyes. "When have I ever spoken plainly?" he countered.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" she snorted, resting her head against his shoulder once more, her fingers moving to fiddle with the beads still hanging from her neck. Her fingers found the tassel from his armor and remembering it, Kagome untied it. "I suppose I should give this back to you."

Sesshomaru took the tassel in hand and prodded it with his thumb. "It hasn't changed." he noted before looking to her. "You haven't changed."

"That's right..." Kagome breathed, remembering his actions from that morning. "What gave you the right to just throw me out of that era mister?"

"I was under the assumption you desired to return to your family." He answered with a raised brow.

"You couldn't have possibly known I'd show up here." she refuted.

Sesshomaru eyed her wearily, a soft breath passing through his nose. "What does it matter Kagome?" he asked. "Are you truly upset to be reunited with your family?"

"No, but–what if..."

"I can only act upon known realities, not unknown possibilities." he informed patiently. It was evident he was in no mood to argue. Besides, he was right. Dwelling on hypothetical outcomes was useless.

"I suppose that's fair." she sighed, her gaze lowering to eye the reunited tassel adorning his armor. "I never did say thank you for rescuing me."

At her admission, Sesshomaru sniffed arrogantly and turned his nose to the air. "I have no desire for your gratitude woman."

"Excuse me?"

"I do not make a habit of repeating myself." he continued stonily.

"Hey mister, I'm trying to be nice." she huffed.

Looking to her sharply, Sesshomaru's tone steeled "You have already shown this Sesshomaru more kindness than is deserved." he proclaimed, his irritation evident. "I do not require your graces."

"I know but..." Kagome wasn't sure how to end her sentence and an uneasy silence settled between them.

"Hear me clearly Kagome." he warned. "I do not enjoy being indebted to humans. For that reason, I intend to atone for the suffering this one inflicted and repay your kindness with interest."

"Wait, w–what?"

"Should you accept my offer, I will take it upon myself to see that your every need is fulfilled within reason. Regardless of your acceptance, financial provisions will be provided just as–"

"I accept." Kagome blurted, her heart speaking before her thoughts. Realizing her haste, Kagome's cheeks flushed and her attention averted to her fidgeting fingers. "I mean, it's kinda like how it was in the mountains...I really liked that...being with you then...uh..." Kagome hesitated, not wholly sure where she was going with her ramble, but somehow knowing she was making everything worse.

Sesshomaru paused, his parted lips the only indication of his surprise. Taking her cheek into his palm, he guided her face to look at him. "You would accept this Sesshomaru? You would accept care from the murderer of your lover and friends?"

"I mean, yeah. It wouldn't be the first time." Kagome said in a solemn hush, her cheeks red from either embarrassment or shame; Kagome wasn't sure which was to blame. "Did you expect me to say no?"

Sesshomaru made a soft grunt, his attention absently drifting to the door that she'd slammed in his face only minutes before. Chuckling sheepishly, she patted his shoulder. "Sorry, it's just a lot has happened since... when you did...that." Pausing, Kagome softly shook the horrid nightmare from her mind. "I'm still upset, but I don't hate you...not anymore..." a frown darkened her expression as she recalled her rescue and his hard headed approach that nearly got him killed. "You were a real idiot– I mean, did you have to charge in to Goro's fortress guns blazing? Seriously. Yeah, let's go and worry me half to death." she added with sarcasm. "That sounds like a great idea. I mean, you saw that Goro was ready for war and still! Ugh!I swear you can be worse than Inu–"

Kagome's tirade was cut short by Sesshomaru's tender kiss. His hand lovingly cradled her cheek even as his arm pulled her closer to his side. Kagome melted against him, surrendering completely to his care just as she said she would. When he did eventually permit her air, Kagome could only imagine that she looked as dazed as she felt.

"It seems I have found an effective means to end your prattling." he observed smugly.

At his dig, her senses returned to his obvious amusement. "If you think you can just do that to shut me up then–" to her regret, as his thumb brushed across her lips, she found herself silenced once more.

"I see your point." he acknowledged with a subtle nod. "I will be sure to thoroughly test my theory to conclude if my thoughts are indeed true." he calculated with an air of humor.

Flustered, Kagome merely turned her cheek from him. "Yeah whatever." she dismissed, unable to hide the amused grin that warmed her cheeks. "Just don't worry me like that again, got it?"

Beside her, Sesshomaru went quiet. Dropping his hand from her cheek, he leaned back against it, his chin lifting to eye the rising moon. "My agreement to your request is conditional." he proposed carefully.

"What, really? Are you serious?" she blinked in surprise. "I didn't take you as the reckless type to go look for ways to get yourself hurt."

Sesshomaru's brow twitched in irritation, the fingers at her side moving to pinch her hip. "Clearly you misunderstand my intentions." he informed.

"Intentions?"

Slowly he nodded, his attention returning to the sky. "Kagome, how can I provide assurance of my well-being as to not worry you?" he posed carefully.

"Well, you can actually use that brain of yours and not throw yourself into danger." she remarked, poking his temple. "Though, I'm not sure if that'll be as big of a problem now as it was back then, but still. No danger."

Sparing her a glance from the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru continued. "I could do such things without informing you. What then?" he challenged. "You have no authority to influence me to do otherwise."

"Then I'll just have to put a leash on you." she answered informatively, lifting the Beads of Subjugation hanging at her neck. "These worked for Inuyasha–"

"But they will not work for me." he reminded. Kagome's nose scrunched as she acknowledged his point. "However..." Sesshomaru paused, the thumb circling her side coming to a stop, his concentration wholly focused in his thoughts. "...if your intention is to bind this one to yourself, I believe you humans have a more suitable custom."

Kagome paused, everything in her stilling in the face of his suggestion. Surely he couldn't mean...

His hand moved to take her chin, forcing her to stare into the depths of his gold hued eyes."I will not be bound by beads or any magic, but I am bound by my honor. Should an oath be taken that binds you to this one and this one to you, I will dutifully fulfil my word..." Then, to remove all question of his intent, Sesshomaru leaned forward, pressing his brow against hers before breathing the words,"... til death do us part."

Kagome swallowed hard, her heart feeling constricted within the confines of her chest. This was real, this was happening... "Well, if that's the only leash available, I'll take it." she murmured softly. It was then that Sesshomaru's expression softened as he held her even closer, his fur moving to bind her to him. Kagome basked in his warmth and tenderness. Never in a million years would she ever think him capable of such things, but here she was, wrapped in his arms...and committed to him?

"So is that it?" she asked hesitantly, hoping he'd provide some clarity for what just happened. "Does that mean we're serious or...uh...engaged? Did you just propose?"

His answer was the swift, tender press of his lips against her own. Contentedly he rested his brow against hers, breathing deeply, "Must you even ask?" he breathed.

Kagome smiled and shook her head with a wrinkled nose. "I hate you, you know that right?"

"I know." he answered quietly.

"But..." she paused lifting her chin to look at him squarely. "I love you, you know that right?"

It was then Sesshomaru smiled. It wasn't a beaming grin and most wouldn't recognize it as a smile. Yet there it was, his lips ever so slightly upturned, his gaze softened and his expression warm. With a gentle kiss to her brow, he answered:

"I do."


End file.
